Scream 4 Alt Ending
by SLITH
Summary: Jill isn't the second killer in this ending, instead she is fighting for her life. Sidney and Jill fight the two killers, but then what happens? R&R!
1. The Fight

I do not own Scream, the characters or anything of that sort. This is purely a fanfic made for fans to enjoy.

I decided to write this because even though Emma Roberts did an amazing job in being the second killer, I wanted to see how things would be between her and Sidney if she wasn't the killer. So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Standing there with a knife to her throat, mind racing as to where her little cousin is now being that she wasn't under the bed. "Where is Jill?" Sidney asks as Charlie pulls her back.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough," he says proudly as Sidney backs up with him and then pushes into him hard to make him smack into the wall and release his grip on her.

Making a dash for it, Sidney takes off down the hallway for the front door or even the stairs, but out from the corner comes another ghost face. She freezes where she stands as she feels a burning inside of her abdomen, a blade in her and her own blood soon starting to soak her shirt as she steps back.

Waves of pain flooding through her body, legs a little shaky as she has the blade pulled out and the killer pulls off the mask, it is Robbie. Blood or fake blood still on him from when he'd fallen on the porch earlier. Taking out the video camera and turning it off, "surprised?" he asks as she steps back into Charlie and he grabs her by the hair to drag her into the kitchen slash family room.

"What did you do with Jill?" Sidney demands the best she fan, feeling drained and flushed as she stands at the counter clutching at her wound.

"Ooooh yes… you may do the honours," Robbie says to Charlie for him to back away with a wide grin on his face. "Make a nice entrance."

Sidney watches as Charlie goes around the corner, she starts to hear muffled grunts and speech accompanied by staggering feet. Just as Jill comes into the door frame, duct tape holding her hands behind her back, Charlie turns her around into facing him and removes the duct tape from her mouth.

"Please Charlie! Don't do this!" Jill requests as he takes a step back, then he gives a high kick and catches her in the lower ribs to send her landing on the glass top table. Breaking it with the force of her body falling.

"Jill!" Sidney tries to move to go out and help but Robbie keeps his knife on her neck to make sure she won't move. "Leave her alone! You got me, what more to you want?"

Lying on her back, Jill closes her eyes briefly, her back and head screaming at her and her hands and wrists aching from beneath her body. She feels as though her cousin's voice is much further away than it is. Most likely one of her wrists sprained or broken, she couldn't tell, looking to her right she sees the fear and panic in her cousin's eyes.

_Get your act together! You need to get out of this… Sidney has been stabbed!_ Jill moves her right hand around to feel that her wrist is aching but right now survival is her top priority as her fingers find a large piece of glass to use to start cutting at the tape.

"She's alive, for now, I told you that you would suffer Sidney," Charlie said as he walked away, feeling that with her wrists bound she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Oh and someone else is protective over your little cousin, let us bring out victim number three," Robbie says for Charlie to cock his head at him.

"This is to be a movie, not a game show," he reminds him as he goes to a cupboard and pulls Trevor out, gagged and bound by the wrists in front and by his ankles with duct tape.

"Welcome to the party!" Robbie greets him, Sidney spots blood at his left temple from most likely being knocked out and watches his eyes go from her to Jill on the floor before he gets shoved onto the ground a foot away from Sidney.

Her mind clearing, Jill sees the two mainly have their attention on Sidney, taking advantage of this she starts to cut at the tape on her. Moving her right hand as quickly as possible as her left wrist is aching from the fall, Charlie moves in front of Sidney so she can no longer see Sidney. Pursing her lips as she works harder.

The perspiration growing on Sidney's face as she listens to what the guys say, wondering what their motive could be, seeing in the corner of her eye Jill working on getting free.

"The original survivor from the brutal killings, dies at the hands of Kirby, who wanted to know of how a real survivor ticked. And at the hands of Trevor, who let his anger get the better of him when Jill wouldn't take him back," Robbie explains dramatically with his voice and motion of his hands. "And that he would lose her now that her mother is gone and Sidney would be no doubt offering for her to stay with her. He snaps and decides 'if I can't have Jill, no one can'."

"Of course," Charlie pops in, "we get here, and all bummed out about the Stabathon and get here just as the final blow is going to be delivered. However, you and Jill have been hurt too badly meanwhile, we've killed the two ghost face killers and we will be known as the new Woodsboro heroes."

"We link the footage from the killings to Kirby's account once the footage has been edited properly. And my website gains hundreds of thousands of fans," Robbie finishes with a wicked grin on his face, standing to the left of Sidney as he toys with the knife in his hand.

Jill finally feels a release, hearing the plans and watching Trevor's eyes go from her to the group, fear in his eyes at what is going to happen. Then he watches her sit up slowly, using the frame of the broken table to lift herself to try and avoid any crunch or movement from the glass below her.

Once on her feet, low to the ground she glances at her left wrist to see a nice bruise forming. Looking at Trevor, Jill gingerly picks up a long piece of glass. Quietly she moves over to set it down in his hands and he quickly begins to try and get himself cut free, her breathing shallow, heart pounding and eyes on the two guys standing before Sidney.

"Look at you… maybe we should finally put her out of her misery," Robbie says casually as if trying to decide what kind of ice cream treat he wants.

Tilting his head to the side, "yeah… I mean it'll be a slow death and she'll get to witness what we do to Jill before we kill her," he smirks, both are oblivious to Jill walking up behind them as quietly as possible. Glass being held tightly in her hand that is bleeding from the cutting.

Charlie takes a step back to the side, watching Sidney as Robbie takes a step back of his own, Jill sees her opening and takes a step forward just as Robbie thrusts his knife at Sidney. However the glass is thrust into his side and up beneath his ribs before the tip of his own blade touches Sidney.

Charlie looks at Robbie and sees the look of shock on his face, his eyes travel down to the glass in Robbie's side for Jill to take a step back.

"Run Jill!" Sidney shouts, as she doesn't want Jill to get into a trance from stabbing someone while the other killer is ready to take her out.

Jill's eyes lock with Charlie _I won't be able to outrun him, and Sidney is in no condition to fight him. _Charlie grabs for her hand that is still on the glass and she raises her arm up defensively for him to charge into a tackle and knocks her onto her back.

Robbie removes the glass from his side and tosses it aside, his face going a shade paler as he looks up at her with eyes holding fury and menace. "No more games!" he says and swings at her.

Thankfully his movement not as smooth or fast as it would have been before, his stab wound making him even with Sidney for her to move around him. Clutching at her side as she tries to find something, anything on the counter to use to defend herself with.

Letting his anger get the better of him, Charlie works at strangling Jill, she punches him in the nose, instantly making his nose bleed and catching him off guard to kick him off.

Sidney catches Robbie's forearm that is holding the knife, pulls it away from her and kicks him where he'd been stabbed.

Getting onto her feet, Jill kicks Charlie in the ribs, he grunts and pushes through it for her to kick him in the ribs again and when she kicks for his ribs a third time he catches her leg.

Sidney makes Robbie drop his knife and punches him in the left cheek. He falls onto his back. Trevor is still working on his binds and watching each set of fights going on around him, his wrists bleeding from working at the tape.

Jill yanks her leg free and grabs for the bowl that held her popcorn and throws it at his head. However; Charlie brought up both of his arms to block it and stands up immediately, pulling a handgun from the back of his pants.

Sidney grabs for one of the stools and smacks Robbie over the head with it, making him lose his vision focus and his head start to pound and swim. Charlie sees this and pulls up the gun and points it at Sidney. Seeing this, Jill charges at Charlie and quickly shoves his hand up just in time for the bullet to miss her cousin.

Trevor screams through his gag at Jill, watching her fighting with a guy who has a gun not something he wanted to see her ever get into. Sidney crouches down and goes for the knife that Robbie had while Jill forces Charlie to hold the gun up in the air.

Robbie watches and rolls onto his stomach to grab for his knife, getting to his knees just as Sidney picks it up. He grabs her leg and tries to pull her down, instead she turns to him and stabs him in the chest, his eyes wide in shock as he looks down at himself and coughs and grunts as she pulls it out.

Charlie doesn't see this and Trevor gets fed up and breaks his hands free finally to rip the tape off of his mouth. "Jill!" he shouts in a panic as Charlie is finally forced to drop the gun and it slides into Sidney's direction.

Irritated, Charlie slams his forehead onto Jill's to make her stagger back in surprise. As she does this Charlie pulls his own knife out from his pocket and Sidney hurries to the floor to grab the gun while Trevor is unwrapping his ankles. The police sirens can be heard faintly and slowly becoming louder.

"No Jill!" Sidney yells and Trevor's eyes dart to see what is going on.

"Look out!" Trevor shouts just as Sidney picks up the gun, Jill sees the knife and steps away from Charlie but he advances quickly and stabs her in the abdomen.

Jill gasps at the newfound pain spreading through her, seeing the knife in her before it gets pulled out and a bang goes off. Charlie quickly turns, his left shoulder having been hit and Sidney pulls the trigger again to shoot him in the chest and he falls onto his back.

Trevor, finally free, gets to his feet and Sidney drops the gun and runs to Jill as she falls onto her back. Holding her side, gasping and wincing, Sidney goes to her knees and uses her right hand to apply pressure to her little cousins stab wound. "Jill, Jill stay with me, your going to be fine," Sidney says and her own adrenaline starting to leave her.

Trevor smoothing Jill's hair back as he hears car doors, he looks over his shoulder, "we're in here!" he shouts as Dewey, Dept Hicks and other officers get into the house with their guns drawn. "We need an ambulance!" Trevor shouts as the two make their way in and see Robbie's body lying on the floor, Charlie on his back in the distance and Sidney with Jill and Trevor together.

Dewey goes for his walkie-talkie, "I need paramedics in here!" he requests.

Slowly Sidney's own blood loss finally registers in her own mind and she feels her balance and strength weaken enough for her to let go of the wound just as paramedics get to her left.

"We've got it ma'am," a woman says as a man moves over to Sidney, everything seeming to be in slow motion and in a blur as she falls onto her right side. The man looking her over sees her blood loss and her face is pale and sweaty.

"Stay with me Jill, fight it," Sidney partially mumbles as the woman and another guy comes and helps put Jill onto a stretcher.

The paramedic with Sidney uses his mini flashlight to look over her eyes, she can vaguely hear him telling her to look at him and stay awake. But the adrenaline to fight for her and Jill against the killers has left her system and the stab wound with the blood loss is finally taking its toll on her.

Finally her mind gets clouded over and she passes out.

* * *

><p>Lying in her bed, Jill's mind goes over everything that happened in the past few days and the fight for her life that evening. Hearing the paramedics inform the doctors about when she was stabbed, what they did to help her, what Sidney did to help and how much she was bleeding. She went over how they said she stayed alert and that she was going to be okay.<p>

Now with an IV in her arm, her side wrapped in thick gauze and on her nice and snug. Pain meds keeping her stab wound pain mostly at bay. _The doctor said that I won't have a scar_ she smiles at that small thought. One part of her horrible night was not going to stay on her body as a reminder of the nightmare.

Mind still reeling from everything that happened, Sherif Dewey comes into the room and she smiles a little and he smiles back.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asks as he walks to her right side and places his right hand onto her right forearm for support.

His eyes sweet and concerned, knowing she has been through quite an ordeal. Jill nods, "I'm doing okay, how is Sidney?"

Dewey smiles at her, a proud smile, "she is doing alright, she lost a fair amount of blood, but she is recovering well in her room."

Jill smiles a little, "I have her… my cousin who I don't really know, but got close with for this huge horrific nightmare. I've lost my friends, my mother, and two of my friends were killers, how did I not see that?" she looks at him bewildered.

"They hide it well, myself and a few other cops arrested Billy Lumis when Sid was first attacked. But we had nothing on him, we had no idea him or Stu were killers, they seemed and acted like everyone else. They blended in, I was stabbed in the back by one of them, I lost my sister to them, Sid lost her mother. In the end we had each other because we went through it together, it made us closer. You have us and Sid, I know we're not of your age, but still we'll always be there for you through this hard time," Dewey gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

Smiling at him a little, a tear making its way down her right cheek and she wipes at both of her eyes. "Thank you, how is your wife?"

He smirks, "Gale is doing fine, she is probably going to be out of here tomorrow or in another day," Dewey answers and watches her eyes.

"What is it?" Jill asks, seeing that he is holding something back. _If Charlie survived I want to be as far away from him as possible_ she thought.

"It's not a big priority right now, but I do need to get a statement from you when you're ready. For now you should just rest," Dewey answered and Jill felt herself relax a bit in the bed again.

"I want to see Sidney," Jill said, her voice soft but her eyes showing that she needed to see her big cousin.

Giving a small sigh, he looks at his watch to see that for normal hours it is very late, but for Jill it could be her first of long sleepless nights. Looking at Jill again he gives a small nod, "okay, I'll take you to see Sid."

Pulling her sheets off, Dewey lowers the boarder so she can swing her legs over and stand up. But everything is done carefully and slowly, her abdomen still hurts and she is controlling her breathing so she doesn't overdo it right away.

"You sure you want to go right now?" Dewey asks and Jill gives a firm nod. _She is stubborn_ he smiles at the thought and watches she finally gets to her feet, his right hand on her left shoulder to show he is there for her.

Walking out of the room at a slow pace, the two start down the hallway and within a couple of minutes Jill enters Sidney's room with Dewey.

Having just started waking up in her own bed, Sidney blinks a few times as she takes in her surroundings and she watches as Jill walks in. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asks with a small smile.

"I tried to keep her in bed, but she insisted on seeing you Sid," Dewey answered and Jill gave her own small smile.

Dewey stands in the doorway as Jill walks over to the bed, "take a seat," Sidney says and Jill spots a chair to the side. Dewey however moves faster than her and grabs it to move next to the bed for her.

"Thanks," Jill smiles and he nods.

"Anything for you ladies," he gives off his winning smile, "I'll go and see how Gale is and when I come back, it is to bed for you. I don't want the hospital staff getting mad at me for letting you be up, alright?"

"Thanks Dewey, tell Gale we said Hi," Sidney smiles at him and he tips his hat to them before leaving the room. Looking at Jill, Sidney tries to sit up in her bed, but finds it to be more of a task than she'd like, instead she presses one of the control buttons for the bed for the back to rise up for her.

"So," Sidney starts, eyeing her little cousin, "how are you feeling?" she knows that question will get annoying, but she had to ask.

"Physically, the pain isn't that bad and just a little worn…" Jill pauses and Sidney watches her, "mentally is another story."

Reaching her left hand up, Jill takes Sid's left hand with her own on the barrier. "Your going to go through a lot, I know, and I want you to know that you can share anything with me. Your thoughts, how you're doing physically, everything because you don't need to go through it alone and it helps to have someone to talk to," Sidney said and Jill gives a small nod.

"I know… time heals, right?" Jill said though obviously keeping a lot of what has happened in the last 72 hours in the back of her mind. Not wanting it to overwhelm her right away and wanting to be strong.

"It does eventually, and because of what has happened," Sidney started, she didn't want to go and say 'because your mother is gone' to open that bag of hurt she never wanted to do. Instead, lying it down as gently as possible, "you'll be staying with me. From there we'll take things step by step, okay?"

Jill had a feeling this was going to happen; Sidney was her closest living relative now and the only one in the family who had been through the same ordeal as hers. Sure hers was different, but Sidney understood and she knew that her cousin wouldn't push her; she knew that from how she'd treated her since the mess started.

"Okay," she gives a small nod; Sidney gives Jill's hand a small squeeze.

"We'll get through this, together," Sidney says to assure her, and gives her best comforting smile she can manage.

"Thanks," Jill gives a slight smile, Sidney can tell that sooner rather than later, her little cousin is going to be swarmed with different emotions. She just hoped it wouldn't hit her all at once.

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway to entering into the room, Dewey walks over to the two ladies. "It's that time young lady, you need your rest," he smiles for Jill to stand up and let go of Sidney's hand.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning," Jill said, offering a small smile.

"Good night," Sidney said in response and watched the two walk out of her room. The talk plus the physical exertion from the last 24 hours hitting Sidney, her eyes fluttering closed to go into a deep sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>I actually originally thought Trevor was the killer from the trailer, then I thought it was Dept Hicks. I was surprised at the end of the movie, but I figured, Robbie could have been the killer, pretend he's been butchered a bit on his little camera, no one suspects a thing.<p>

Please review, give me your thoughts, ideas, etc. I want them!

-SLITH


	2. It Starts

Thank you Anon for your review, I am planning on going over the first chapter and upgrading it thanks to your input.

* * *

><p>Setting down her last box in her new bedroom, Jill gives a small sigh, it has been a week since the murders and since she'd been in the hospital. Her abdomen healing nicely, soon her stitches will come out, but for now she had been reminded a couple of times by doctors to not get her bandage wet. Or at least too wet and to change the bandage after the move.<p>

Sidney's dad was gone on a business trip, like he used to be back when she was in school. Trevor came over and helped with moving the belongings, and helped with moving her boxes up to her new room, the spare room.

"_Call me if you need anything, I'll drop what I'm doing, okay?" _ Sitting on her bed, Jill thought about what Trevor had said on his way out. She looks at the walls of her new room, she had put up a few pictures, her Mac on her bed, clothes in boxes to be put away. She would do more, but the doctor told her to take it easy and her abdomen started to protest at her doing much more.

"Jill! Dinner's ready!" Sidney called from downstairs.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Jill takes a moment longer for herself before opening her eyes, standing up and walking out of the room to the stairs. The smell of a cooked roast reaches the stairs and Jill walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sidney just finished with slicing the roast into big and small pieces, a small pot of gravy on the stove with a pot of rice and a pot of beans. The table is set for the two of them to sit across from one another at the small table. Fork and knife sitting on either side of the plates, a glass of grape juice at Sidney's end of the table.

Opening the fridge door, Jill pulls out a jug of Sunny D and pours it into her glass before grabbing her plate and putting her desired amount of food onto it.

"There is plenty of left over roast if you want to have a sandwich later," Sidney said as she removed the lid to the clear container of butter and put some onto her rice and beans.

"Sounds good," Jill said quietly, Sid looked over her shoulder at her wondering if she has something on her mind or if it is just that she isn't in her element. Her home.

Sitting down at the table, Sidney puts some salt onto her food before cutting up her slices of roast. "Do you like to cook?"

Looking up at Sidney as she sits down with her own plate, Jill gives a small shrug, "I don't mind cooking, I can make a nice sauce to put onto chicken, stir fry, I make good kabobs." Thinking for a moment while she cuts up some of her roast, she smiles proudly, "and I can do steaks, hamburgers and hotdogs really good on the barbeque."

Sidney smiles at her as she eats some beans, thinking about the things she cooks, now curious as to how Jill cooks some of the things she does. Swallowing, "want to show me your skills with stir fry tomorrow night?"

Jill smiled a little more as she swallowed her roast, eating a little fast, as she didn't realize before coming down just how hungry she was. "Sure, sounds good. I hope you don't mind a little spice."

Shaking her head with a smirk, "no, not at all," Sidney continued to eat, watching Jill eat her cooking. _I come back to Woodsboro for my book, kids get killed, my little cousin loses her mother and her closest friends and now I have her. But I don't know her, what do I ask a teenage girl? _Sidney wondered as they ate in silence.

"Did you want to do anything tonight? Movie, board game, or sit outside on the porch?" Sidney offered and Jill picked up her glass to drink the rest of it down, her plate now empty.

Jill thought it over, watching a movie reminded her of starting to watch Stab 7 with Kirby and then her thoughts went to Charlie. She mentally crossed that one off the list, she was feeling a little tired and not really in the mood for a board game. However, she feels that the offer for the porch is a chance to talk, and she doesn't want to do that, yet.

Looking up after grabbing her plate with the dishes, "I think I'll just go to bed early, it's been a long week," Jill finally answered. Turning on the tap to rinse her dishes off and start the sink up with hot water and soap.

Her own plate finished, Sidney stands up from the table, "I'll take care of the dishes, you can go to bed sweetie."

"Okay, good night," Jill said and turned away to leave the kitchen and start up the stairs.

"Good night," Sidney said and set her own dishes into the sink. Looking over her shoulder as she watches her little cousin go up the stairs. She gives off a sigh and cleans up the dishes, pulls the drying rack out from under the counter, places the clean but soapy dish into the hot water and then onto the rack.

_When you were her age we didn't have facebook, websites to watch movies on, but you also didn't lose everyone. Her ex-boy friend is a survivor like her, and I'm sure he feels horrible still that all he could do was watch while lying on the ground, he couldn't protect her. I had to fight off one of her friends and kill him just before she got…_ Sidney closed her eyes.

Unplugging the drain, she puts the leftovers into Tupperware containers and into the fridge before putting the dishes away. "I need some air," she decided, walking out to the porch and sitting down on a wooden bench.

Meanwhile Jill was glancing over her friend's facebook pages, reading the messages from classmates and family members to those who had been killed. The slander on Charlie and Robbie's wall, she had a fair few messages on her wall as well.

A message from Trevor saying that if she needed to talk he was there for her, lots of students leaving messages of saying sorry about her mother and hopes of her doing well in this difficult time in her life. Jill had been contacted by her high school to come in and talk, she knew it had to be about counseling, what course of action she wanted to take, stuff like that.

Closing up her Mac lid, she puts it into her night table and flops onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "What happens now? Do I take time to grieve? Do I even need help? How is someone who doesn't even know me supposed to know what is best for me, degree or whatever or not?" Jill wondered.

She closes her eyes briefly, deciding she should probably get to sleep as all of the speculating wasn't going to help her right now. Getting off of her bed, Jill changes into a set of pajamas, short-sleeved shirt and pants in navy blue, and then climbs into bed to pull her sheets and covers on.

_Great now just clear your mind and fall asleep… a no brainer, right?_ Jill shook her head at her own thoughts, turning onto her left side she hugs the end of the pillow to the side of her face for sleep to claim her.

Listening to the wind move the trees around the house, a warm breeze, the night is quiet, an owl can be heard in the woods somewhere. Sidney was sure she saw a bat or two going from tree to tree, but it was hard to tell.

"When do I talk to her about it?" Sidney asked under my breath to herself, "how do I get Jill to open up to me about what she is feeling and going through?"

Sidney turns on the bench to lie on it, looking up at the twinkling stars overhead. _I knew Gale from my mothers death, Dewey being the deputy and my best friends brother, Randy, my dad. But Jill only has Trevor and me. Sure she can talk to Gale and Dewey, but she needs someone else to be able to talk to, another girl her age… maybe once school is over for her we'll move to someplace new._

"If Jill doesn't open up in two more weeks, I'll sit down with her," Sidney decided, closing her eyes to enjoy the peaceful quiet night.

_**What if I hadn't of left home that night? **_**Jill wondered in her sleep, remembering hiding under the bed and watching Charlie walk out of the room to the balcony where Sidney made it sound like she had gotten away.**

**He isn't coming back, but she hears someone coming up the stairs, sounds like someone staggering. "Hello?" came the quiet calling of Robbie from the hallway. **_**Robbie is alive? **_**Jill bites her bottom lip wondering if it is safe to come out, after all Sidney told her to stay there, that she would come back for her.**

"**Jill? Kirby? Anyone?" Robbie asked as he staggered into the bedroom, Jill watched his feet.**

**Deciding that Robbie needs help, Jill comes out from under the bed, he gasps in surprise, she looks at him and sees he is a bloody mess. "Robbie, what are you doing up here? You should have stayed downstairs and called 911, you're in no condition to be walking about," Jill whispered.**

**His mouth open agape, blood on his lips and shirt, "I got scared for you and Kirby, I saw the killer chase after you and Sidney upstairs," he coughed and bent over.**

**Looking around, Jill puts her left arm around his shoulders, "come on, let's hide in a room down the hallway here," she suggested to feel something pointy press into her back.**

"**No," Robbie said, standing up straight, holding a knife to her back, "lets go downstairs, I have a big surprise for you," he grinned at her. **_**Oh shit… no Robbie, you can't be a killer!**_

Tossing and turning in her bed, Jill bites her bottom lip, gripping her bed cover with her left hand, eyes shut tighter.

**Coming out to the kitchen area, having been trying to get her hands free since she got put aside, turning to face Charlie Jill has the tape removed. "Don't do this, Charlie!" she said and heard sniffling to the side, looking to her right she sees her mother on the floor with Sidney kneeling next to her. Blood on her side as she is holding her mother, dying on the floor, Robbie standing over them.**

"**No Mom! I'm so sorry!" Jill shouted. Feeling responsible that if she hadn't of left her own home and came to Kirby's, they would all be safely locked up in their own house.**

"Mom… I'm so sorry," Jill started to whimper in her sleep, tears brimming her eyes.

"**Your mom and Sidney only wanted to protect you, but in the end you could only think about yourself! You wanted to get away and hang out with your friends, and now look at where that has gotten you," Charlie said and Jill watched as Robbie walked around her mothers body.**

**Sidney stood up; backing into the counter, "don't hurt her!" Jill tried to move over but Charlie stopped her from walking.**

**Robbie holds up his knife and stabs Sidney for the second time, "No!" Jill yells, fighting to get her hands free and free of Charlie's hold.**

"No… Mom! Sidney! You can't do this!" Jill cried out loud as she tossed and turned in her bed.

Sidney's eyes shot open and she sat up, _the nightmares have begun_ she registered and ran into the house, up the stairs and hurried into Jill's room.

**Jill watched as Robbie pulled out a gun, and fired a round into her mother's head, and another one into Sidney's. "No! You can't do this!" Jill cried before Charlie shoved her into falling and breaking the glass table.**

"Why Charlie? Why are you doing this?" Jill asked and Sidney sat on her bed, gently taking her shoulders.

"Jill, wake up, your asleep," Sidney said, a little loudly but she also didn't want to frighten her.

**Her side hurt, but she couldn't understand why, her whole upper body aching, pieces of glass poking into her back all over. Using her legs she tries to back away, sliding away a bit from Charlie, watching him aim his own gun at her.**

"**Please don't do this," she pleads, and she hated that she had to beg for her life, and there she was begging.**

"Please Charlie… don't do this… Mom! Sidney!" Jill cried and Sidney felt and watched her little cousin move about.

Shaking her shoulders a little, "Jill wake up, I'm right here," Sidney tried again. Taking in the tears down Jill's cheeks, the sweat along her hairline and her now damp pajamas. "Jill, wake up!"

**He fires the gun and she feels the hot metal in her left shoulder, she gasps and lies on her back. "Why have you done this, Charlie?" Jill asked, as she watched him grin, a grin that would haunt her.**

Jill's body gave a jerk when in her dream she got shot in the shoulder, Sidney watched her gasp and cry, "Jill! Wake up! I'm here!" Sidney shook her shoulders a little bit more.

"**It's all because of you," Charlie said simply, raising the gun, she looked at him before he pulled the trigger.**

Screaming Jill sits up, waking up instantly and Sidney wraps her arms around her. "Your okay, it's alright, I'm right here," Sidney soothed and Jill couldn't hold back. The pain of losing her mother and seeing it in her dreams so fresh in her memory, she broke down in Sidney's arms. Crying on her shoulder and hugging Sidney tightly.

_I hope she doesn't have to go through this too much _Sidney hoped as she rubbed Jill's back with her left hand. She kisses the side of Jill's head and continues to hold her until she slowly went quiet.

Pulling away, Sidney looks at Jill as she wipes away her tears from her cheeks and gives a sniff. "Are you okay?" Sidney asked and Jill just sat there, looking as though lost in thought, but she would wait for her to answer once she collects herself.

"I… I don't know," Jill said quietly, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

Giving a nod, "okay, would you like to talk?" Sidney offers and Jill mauls it over, pursing her lips.

"Probably should, shouldn't I?" Jill asked back and Sidney offered a small smile.

Reaching up and placing her left hand onto Jill's right cheek, "only if you think you're ready. You can talk and I won't say anything until you want me to if you'd like."

Looking at her older cousin, hearing her words, she gives a nod.

"Okay, I'll make us some hot chocolate, coffee or tea if you'd like and we can sit here and talk or downstairs," Sidney offered and Jill sniffled.

"Honey lemon tea I guess," Jill said and started to pull her sheets off, what was left on her anyways. Sidney got up and left the room to start up on that tea in the kitchen while Jill gathered herself.

Within four minutes, Jill came into the kitchen to hear the kettle still heating up and two mugs already with the contents in them, just needing the hot water.

Sidney looked over and looked at Jill's shirt, "did you change your bandage?" she asked and Jill stood still, going over her memory she shakes her head.

Jill lifts the bottom of her pajama top and sees what her sleep did to it, the tape coming off and it finally registered to her why her side began to hurt while she was sleeping.

"I'll help you, take a seat and I'll get the box," Sidney said and Jill did as she was told.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she makes a face and starts to peels the tape off, a big piece of gauze coming off of her side. _I'll be happy once your gone_ she thought as Sidney came back into the room to set the box onto the table and open it.

Removing the tape, a square piece of gauze in a paper package, disinfectant wipes and scissors for the tape. "Hold your shirt up for me," Sidney requested and Jill did so while a disinfectant wipe was pulled out.

Cleaning the stitched area gently and then moving the wipe around the area, Sidney opens the gauze package and places it over the cut. "Hold that there," she instructs and Jill reached her free hand down to hold the gauze in place.

Pulling a stretch of tape out, then two, Sidney places tape along the left side, right side and the top, but leaves the bottom open for air.

The kettle going off, Sidney goes to the stove while Jill puts the bottom of her shirt down and then places the tape and scissors back into the box just in time as her tea is set before her.

"Thank you," Jill said and blew at the top of the mug.

"For what?" Sidney asked, unsure if she was thanking her for helping with the bandage, the tea, helping her upstairs or all of the above.

Jill looked up at her, "For not saying 'it was just a dream'" and Sidney gave a small smile.

Closing her eyes for a moment as she organizes her thoughts, Jill decides to start from the beginning. "I dreamt about the night, coming out from under the bed to help Robbie. Only to find out he was one of the killers," she opens her eyes and looks at her mug of tea.

"I watched as mom died in your arms in the kitchen on the floor, I felt so helpless, Charlie kept me from getting to her. Then Robbie killed the both of you," Jill felt her emotions coming back, fighting to stay in control but with the images in her mind, a losing fight.

"Charlie pushed me onto the table, shot me in the shoulder and all I wanted to do was go to you two, I couldn't understand why they were doing it," Jill sniffled, a tear on the verge of leaving her right eye.

"He then killed me, telling me it was my fault," Jill started to cry again, the tears coming down freely again.

Sidney pursed her lips, gripped her tea and wanted to jump in and tell her she was wrong. But she also knew that Jill has a lot of bottled up emotions, they're all coming up and she needed to hear everything else that has been going on in her mind since that night.

"I was frustrated with how my mom was acting that night, that I wanted to get out and spend time with my friends. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted out of the house and to not feel like I was being watched by the cops. I felt so limited in what I could do while Kirby, Trevor and the others could go out and have fun," Jill holds her mug and takes a sip finally.

"I should have never left, we were safe in the house, as long as the doors were locked… but I got my mom killed and I almost got you killed," Jill finally looked up at Sidney. "It's because of me, I was being selfish and gave the killers what they wanted. Mom got worried about me getting hurt when you found out that they were coming for me to get to you.

"You tried to leave to get to me and protect me, I got my own Mom killed, and I almost got you killed. I've lost my two best friends, and two others I cannot even call possible friends because they killed them and tried to kill me," she sniffled and had some more tea.

"Trevor feels guilty for not being able to do more, for not being able to protect me, everyone looks at me differently in the school. They see me as a survivor, but I don't feel like a survivor because of everything I have lost, I don't know of what to do… I want to be strong," Jill said. Her voice shaking and Sidney reaches out, happy that she isn't sitting at the other end of the table and sitting to her right instead. "But, how do I move forward knowing that because of my actions, I killed my mother."

Jill started shaking, her cries taking over and Sidney holds her hand. She knows there might be other parts that she is holding back for now, but she cannot hold back any longer.

"Jill, look at me," Sidney says in a firm tone and waited till she made eye contact. "None of this in any way is your fault, you had no idea what the ghost face killers were planning on doing. You didn't know that they were going to come after you to get to me, you are a kid and you just wanted to live your life.

"No one wants to feel caged, but when you have cops watching over the house, you'll feel it. And nothing that happened that night was fair, your mother wanted to protect you like I did. You never meant for any of it to happen, and she knew that. Your friends didn't deserve what they got, none of them did and we don't know why people kill," Sidney took a moment to make sure that Jill was taking in what she was saying. Her shaking had calmed and she wasn't crying as bad as she was a few minutes ago.

"The town here knows of what happened, they knew your friends and they know you. They don't know what you saw, or what you went through because they can't imagine it, but you like me don't want anyone to feel or experience what has happened. The people here care about you, and no one blames you for what happened," Sidney quickly remembered her experience in the bathroom with the two girls talking about her first attack.

"When you go onto College or University, things will be different. If you think it is too hard to stay here after what you've been through, we'll move to wherever you'd like. You've been through more than I have, as I didn't lose so much in one night like you have, and you have been very strong Jill," she gives her hand a squeeze. "You didn't kill your mother, Olivia, Kirby, or anyone in this town. You fought just like they did, and you saved my life when you stopped Charlie from shooting me. We are all victims here, Jill, it is our job in what we do next that will define how we are seen."

Jill took a moment, a few mouthfuls of her tea before looking at Sidney, "you're not going to force me into therapy or anything?"

Sidney smiled at her, "I'm not going to force you into anything. We'll take things day by day, alright?"

Giving a small nod, Jill drinks down more of her tea, starting to feel exhausted from the night's events and letting out her bottled up emotions. Jill yawns and Sidney drinks some more of her own tea.

"Do you want to lie down on the couch and I'll sit down with you?" Sidney asked and Jill gave a weak smile.

"Sounds good," Jill answered, she got up and set her mug into the sink and so did Sidney. Leaving the two mugs for the morning.

Sidney turns off the kitchen light and turns on a lamp light near the couch before sitting down for Jill to lie down on her right side. Grabbing a pillow, Sidney sets it onto her lap and Jill rests her head on it, at first just staring at the wall directly ahead before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_Gosh, I go from being on a book tour, to murders to my little cousin losing her mother and now I am looking out for a teenage girl who has been through so much. I hope she doesn't continue to blame herself for her mother's death, she is fighting to be strong, I know she is and I hope that she'll share her thoughts as she gets through this. I never thought I would be taking care of a teenage girl, to start my own family _Sidney smiles a little.

Looking at the sleeping form of her little cousin, now sleeping either dreamless or something far from the nightmare she just had. Sidney just hopes that the monsters will stay out of the girl's head.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Please review! Tell me your thoughts, ideas, suggestions!<p>

Thank you for reading this!

SLITH


	3. Dinner for Four

Thank you Stevoes1994 for your review, I am constantly keeping what Anon said in my mind as I look over the chapter before I upload it.

* * *

><p>Walking into the house with a handful of mail, Sidney sorts through it at the kitchen table. Setting aside a pile for her dad, one for her and a few letters for Jill.<p>

Reading who they're from for Jill, Sidney sees some cards are sympathy for what has happened, three are letters of acknowledgement for applying to colleges and universities. "Jill, you've got mail!" Sidney calls and she looks through her own mail, a letter from the publishing company.

She considered throwing aside the letter, not interested in writing right now, as taking care of a teenage girl is the top of her priorities. However, she sticks her index finger into the small gap and slides it along the top to pull out the contents.

As Sidney reads the letter, the company knows of what has happened recently and is giving its condolences. Jill comes down the stairs and sees the small pile as Sidney reads one of her own letters.

Eyes skimming where the letters came from, Jill smiles at the letters from the schools. Then she picks up the card from a relative, she recognizes the name and opens it to slowly pull the card out.

Pursing her lips, Sidney sets the letter down. Part of it is asking if she and Jill would like to work together with Gale to write a novel on what had happened recently and how they got past it. _I don't care about the price your willing to pay us for writing it… Jill and I are in no position right now to do this, as she is still grieving._

Looking over Sidney sees Jill reading the card and sees her looking hurt and a little happy.

The card from one of her uncles on her father's side giving his apologies for being unable to make it to the funeral and unable to come down in the next little while. Living in Australia, he heard about her new guardian being Sidney from her mother's side and knowing what she's been through he knows that she is in good company. Adding on that he will try and visit sometime soon, so long as she keeps him posted on her address.

Jill smiles a little before setting the card down, Sidney watches her, happy to see her smile. "Who was it from?" Sidney asked for Jill to lean against the counter.

"My Uncle Vince, he lives in Australia and apologized for not being able to come to the funeral. However, he said he would try to visit sometime soon," Jill looks at Sidney and Sidney smiles at her.

"I look forward to meeting him," and Sidney glanced at the other letters for Jill to know of what the next question will be.

"I want to take the Bachelor of Fine Arts, there is University of Fraser Valley, University of Southern California the School of Theatre and it is at the University of Central Missouri," Jill said and watched Sidney's eyebrows rise. "I want to get into the hands on work of putting a movie or stage performance together, learn how it is all done, what is used, all of that."

"I took theater when I went to school, but I did the acting part. It is always interesting to see what goes into making a movie, and to be part of putting something together like that," Sidney smiled at her and Jill smiled back. Feeling the approval from Sidney was nice, her mother approved of it as well.

Once Jill did her research into where to go to school, she did the math for how much money she would need or if she needed to depend upon assistance. The only thing her mom wasn't sure about was her staying on campus at the school, her mom was very protective of her only child.

"I take it you'll have to live on campus, I did when I went to school and it is a great experience. How many years is it?" Sidney asked and Jill gives a small sigh.

"It is a four year program. I would get a degree and I have money saved from summer jobs," Jill went over it in her mind quickly. "I still need to apply for financial aid though."

Sidney felt like offering to pay for her tuition, knowing it must be expensive, but coming from someone she is just starting to live with would come out awkward. There was also the case of Jill's mothers Will. She knew that it would all go towards Jill in the end, most likely.

"I guess we should go out grocery shopping," Sidney suggested and Jill gave her a confused look at first and then realized what she was referring to.

"Ah right, the stir fry, yes I will need a handful of fresh ingredients. I'll write up a list of everything that is needed," Jill said and Sidney pulled out a notepad and pen from one of the drawers.

Picking up her car keys, Sidney paused for a moment, "do you have your license?" she asked and Jill glanced up.

"I have my permit, why?" Jill asks and continues writing down what she'll need.

Sidney holds out the keys, "How would you like to drive us to the store and back, if your comfortable with it that is?"

Jill eyes the keys once done the list and looks at Sidney, a little surprised, "You'll let me drive?" she smiles and Sidney hands her the keys.

"Yeah, come on," Sidney smiles and they head out to her car, watching Jill set the seat to her own comfort, the mirrors, steering wheel, looking over where everything is located.

Seat belts on, Jill feels a little bit nervous, but also excited to be driving. Kirby having been her ride or her mother and only started practicing about a month ago. Holding the wheel firmly and getting a feel for where the gas and brake are, Jill turns the car on and starts off slowly, a little iffy at first with stopping too fast and getting a feel for how sensitive the wheel is.

Driving down the road, Jill watches the speed and focuses on staying straight. Flexing her fingers on the wheel to make sure she isn't holding it too tight, the car is foreign to her in how to handle it. "You're doing good, just relax, you know these roads, the drivers, your in control," Sidney says with a smile.

Jill smiles and nods _she's right, you've got this_ she thought confidently, in a few minutes pulling into town. Eyes on the road and hands holding the steering wheel.

"Did you want to pull into the parking lot or up to the front and be parked on your side?" Sidney asked and Jill considered it.

"I'll park at the front," she said and maneuvered the car into a spot not close to any other car and within the lines. "Phew… that was fun," Jill smiled and Sidney smiled back proudly.

"You did great, did you want to drive us back home when we're done too?" Sidney offered and Jill nodded, happy to be practicing behind the wheel again.

Turning around to look behind to make sure no one is coming, Jill steps out and Sidney just after. They walk into the grocery store, Jill with her list for dinner and Sidney with her own household items that she knew she needed.

Grabbing a basket, Jill sets off to grab her items and Sidney grabs a basket of her own. Not intending to buy too much, just enough for the two of them.

Going to the vegetables, Jill looks at the green and red peppers, inspecting them to make sure they're good and putting one each into the basket. Looking at the mushrooms she pulls out a plastic bag to hand select her own, grabbing a twist tie she puts them into the basket.

Sidney just watches from the side, happy to see her little cousin going at something she enjoys and is focused on doing a good job.

"Hey Sid," Sidney turns to see Gale walking towards her with her own basket. "How are you and Jill doing?"

Smiling, Sidney motions over to where Jill is looking at the bean sprouts and now heading off for the meats she was going to guess. "We're doing alright," Sidney looks at her. "Jill had a nightmare last night about the night," she made a face and Gale made a wincing face, "after it she broke down and opened up to me."

Walking down an isle for soups and noodles, Gale nods, "what was on her mind?" _What kind of guilt was… is that kid carrying around with her?_ Gale wondered.

Biting her bottom lip, unsure if she should say as she set mushroom soup, chicken noodle and beef into her basket before grabbing the seashell noodles. Keeping her voice low, "Jill was blaming herself for her moms death, not being able to see that the two boys were the killers. For putting her friends into danger."

Gale shook her head, "the poor girl, I hope she doesn't believe that still," coming up to the end of the isle and going to the bakery to grab bread and buns.

Looking over her shoulder, Sidney sees Jill in the baking isle _picking out her spices no doubt_ a sad smile coming onto her face. "I hope so too, I tried to set her straight, I think what I told her helped… she was able to sleep after letting all of her emotions," Sidney smiled a little more happy then. "She fell asleep with her head on a pillow that sat on my lap on the couch."

"Awwe… that's a good sign," Gale smiled, "she is certainly focused on something."

Giving a nod, "Yeah, she is cooking stir fry tonight, her own recipe," Sidney said as Jill came walking over with all of her ingredients in her basket as they started to head for the drinks.

"Hi Gale, how is your shoulder?" Jill asked and Gale smiled at her.

"My shoulder is doing fine," Gale answered, "how is your abdomen?"

Her left hand going to the spot as an automatic thing for her right now, "it's doing well, I'll be seeing the doctor on Monday to get the stitches taken out."

"That's good," Gale glances into her basket, "mmm some spice to your recipe of stir fry, huh?"

Jill nodded as Sidney looked over the Gatorade and looked at Jill, "flavours?" Sidney asked and Jill glanced over.

"Red and blue, thanks," Jill answered and looked back at Gale, "yeah, just a bit of spice, you'll have to try it sometime."

Putting two bottles of each into her basket and then grabbing two blue for herself, Sidney looks over at Gale. "Why don't you and Dewey come over for dinner tonight?"

Gale smiles and shakes her head, holding her left hand up, "Oh no, that's alright. I don't want your little chef to work that hard tonight for dinner."

Jill smirks at her, "I don't mind, I just need to grab some more vegetables," she replies. Always enjoying cooking when more people get to try her stuff.

Looking at Sidney and then back at Jill, Gale smiles happily, "Alright, you talked me into it. I'll phone Dewey so he'll save room and I'll finish with my shopping. What time do you want us over for?"

Thinking it over, "How does 4:30 sound?" Sidney suggests and Gale gives a firm nod.

"We'll be there for 4:30 then," Gale smiles and waves before heading off to finish with her own shopping.

"I'll grab some more of the ingredients then," Jill said and hurried off while Sidney grabbed some ice cream. Chocolate, vanilla and strawberry in one and then another jug of Sunny D, eggs, bacon, and finally a bag of potatoes. Regretting not grabbing a cart instead. She walks to the cash with Jill waiting there with her own basket.

Within no time the groceries were purchased, put into the trunk and Jill retook the drivers seat. Getting back into her comfort zone and watching for any traffic she signals before pulling out, going down and around to leave the town the same way.

Once home, the two worked together to put the groceries away into the fridge. Not wanting to get the food started until about 3:30 at the latest, Sidney grabs a watering can to feed the plants while Jill went upstairs to unpack more of her boxes.

* * *

><p>Chopping up mushrooms, chicken frying in the pan with green peppers already in there with bits of onion and red pepper. Jill has the kitchen to herself as she prepares and works the stove, Sidney looking at her proud.<p>

It is 4:25, the table is set, the smells in the food are certainly intriguing Sidney as the spices are cooking with the food. "How're you doing there?" Sidney asks as Jill slides the cut up mushroom onto the knife and spills them into the mix.

"Great, it is almost all set," Jill grabs the rice and bean sprouts to get them cooking in a separate frying pan that has olive oil already in it. Grabbing some salt and pepper she sprinkles it onto the new food that is cooking, taking the spatchula, Jill turns over the chicken pieces and stirs everything up.

Taking the bean sprouts, Jill adds it to the rest of the food that is cooking. Opening up the spice she sprinkles some on the rice, not very much and takes in a deep breath. "Mmm… your going to love it," Jill sighs just as a knock comes to the door.

"I've got it," Sidney said and walked to the door to see Gale and Dewey standing there, not in his uniform but wearing a nice shirt.

"Hi, we left early to rent a movie," Dewey said and Sidney smiled as she stepped aside.

"I take it some thought went into it then if you were that fast, come on in," Sidney gestured and they both stepped inside.

"I read reviews, watched trailers and I heard a lot about the movie, it's going to be good… oooh your chef is cooking up something good," Gale commented when she got a whiff of the kitchen.

"I wonder if it'll taste as good as it smells," Dewey said as they came into the kitchen.

"You bet it will," Jill answered with a smirk.

"How are you doing?" Dewey asks as they each stand around the table.

Moving the rice around in its pot, Jill looks over everything and nods to herself, "pretty good, thanks," she looks over at Sidney who is going to the fridge for drinks.

"What would you like to drink?" Sidney asked and showed them the contents in the fridge.

"Sunny D for me, please," Dewey answered and Gale thought it over.

"Milk, please," Gale said and Sidney pulled out each.

Before she could even ask, "Sunny D for me as well, thanks," Jill said as she worked with the stove and got the plates out.

Setting the glasses down and pouring each, Jill turned with a plate in her hand. "How much would you like Sheriff?" Jill asked with a smile and he smiled back.

"A nice portion please, I'm hungry," Dewey answered and he watched as Jill first put rice at the bottom, made a small bowl with it and scooped the main portion into it. "Perfect, thank you," he took the plate from her.

"A bit less for me, please," Gale requested when Jill looked at her, Sidney got the same portion as Gale and she got just a bit more.

Sitting down, they waited till she sat and then began to eat. The flavours flooding their mouth, the spices giving the food just a little kick and working together for a nice blend.

"Wow… this is good," Gale said, beginning to chow down.

"Yeah, this is your own recipe?" Sidney asked as she got a bit of rice and tried to get a bit of everything on her fork.

Nodding as she eats, "yeah, it was simple at first but then I decided to get creative one night when I was on my own. Took me a few spices to get it to what it is now."

"It is really good, what else can you cook?" Dewey asks and Sidney raises her eyebrow.

"Planning on taking this little chef, are you?" Sidney asked and he gives off a small chuckle before scooping more food into his mouth.

"No, no…" he takes a mouthful of his juice, "just that the next time we do this, I'd like to try out more of her cooking, maybe a barbeque or something."

"That sounds nice," Sidney smiles at the thought and continues eating.

Within a few more minutes, everyone is done and Gale is patting her stomach.

"I like the way you cook, Jill," Gale smirks, "hope you like the movie selection too."

Jill looks at her quizzically, "just not a romantic comedy, please," she requests to get a laugh out of Dewey before he drinks the rest of his juice.

"Dewey would have never let me rent something like that," Gale says for Sidney to get up and put the dishes into the sink and the group to move into the family room.

Each person taking a seat, Gale pops the movie in and Jill smiles at the movie while Dewey looks confused. "I've heard this is really good!"

"What is it? Gale what did you get?" Dewey asks and Gale looks at him mischievously.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Gale winks at him and Sidney looks at Jill for a clue and she smiles at her.

"You'll like it, if it is what I think it is," Jill assured her and Sidney shared a look with Dewey of 'what did we get ourselves into?'

* * *

><p>The group laughed at the last line by Jon Malkovich to Bruce Willis in RED. "That was a good movie," Sidney said as the clock chimed for 9, having paused the movie for popcorn and refreshments.<p>

"Karl Urban is a really good actor, the first time I noticed him in was the Lord of the Rings, then Doom, The Chronicles of Riddick, one of the Bourne movies," Jill trailed off as she went through her memory on movies she had seen him in.

Eyes wide, Dewey looks at Gale, "I think we should head out."

Gale rolled her eyes at him and then looked at Sidney, "we'll head out then."

Standing up the four of them move to the front door.

"Thank you for the delicious meal, Jill, it was amazing," Gale smiled at her and Jill smiles, hands in her pockets.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it," Jill said as Dewey gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Gale hugged Sidney and then Dewey did the same. "It was nice having you over, get home safe," Sidney said as they walked away waving.

"That was fun," Jill commented as Sidney closed the front door, "time to clean up."

Sidney looked at her and shook her head, "no, I'll clean up, you cooked up a nice meal. Your evening is free," she smiled and Jill thought about it for a moment before nodding and heading up to her room.

Climbing onto her bed, Jill opens up her Mac and skims over facebook, biting her bottom lip. None of the people on there from her school were close friends to her, the only ones who were are dead. Skimming her facebook friends list to see who is online, she sees Trevor is online.

Clicking on his name, she writes 'hi, how's it going?' and sees the icon that tells her he is writing back.

'Hey, pretty bored. Parties going on, but not interested. You?' Jill thinks it over, glancing at the time.

'Just had company over, Sidney is cleaning up. Can you come over?' resting her chin on her hands folded together, sitting on her right foot.

'I'm on my way, shall I sneak in?' Trevor asks and Jill smiles a little.

Missing the secrecy that she had with her mom, something that was once normal for her, 'Yes.' With that he signed out and she closed up her Mac, standing up she walks over to her bedroom window and opens it.

In less than ten minutes, Trevor came climbing through her bedroom door, without making a sound and grunted. "It's not as easy as your old place," he whispered and looked up to see her sitting on her bed, the door closed. "Did you wanna talk?"

Giving a nod, Jill moves to the right and he takes a seat next to her, "about…?" he trails off, not wanting to say specifically what night and she rests her head back.

"Yeah… kinda," Jill looks at him and she can see that she has his attention. "My best friends are gone… people who I thought were friends," she looks away with the memory of the two guys who she wanted to forget.

"I know, I mean," Trevor looks at the bed sheet in thought, "I still have my best friends, but they don't understand," he looks at her.

"They either try to brush off the whole incident, and I try to make like 'oh yeah, I'll be fine' but in reality… it's so much harder than that. You had your friends taken away from you, I watched helplessly as you fought for your life."

Trevor watches her eyes, "tell me what is going through your mind," he requested with a soft tone.

Jill closes her eyes for a moment, "they're gone… no one at school understands… they look at us differently and I don't want them to look at me that way. When they do, I remember and see what happened those nights… they remind me of the horror I went through. I just-"

Gently placing his hand onto her hand, trying in his own way to give her comfort and support. "Want to get away from it? Our graduation is approaching quickly."

Giving a quick nod, Jill looks at him, "yeah, but that won't be enough," he watches her closely. "Everyone in this town knows what happened when it all started, they know us, the community knows us. I smile and put something else on my mind, like making dinner tonight for Dewey, Gale, Sidney and me."

Trevor uses his thumb to rub her hand, with a gut feeling as to what is coming up next, but he doesn't want to interrupt her.

Biting her bottom lip a little, "I know that when people are smiling at me, I can see it in their eyes… they feel sorry for me. I want to leave, get away to someplace where no one knows me or my past and I can be me again," looking at him in the eye.

"This is my home town, but right now it feels too personal with everyone in it… and I have no one."

Reaching up with his right hand to caress her cheek, "hey, you have me and Sidney," he thinks over what she had said earlier and kisses the back of her hand. "You lost your mom, your best friends… Sidney is still getting to know you."

Looking at how upset she is, the distress, how uncomfortable she is with her new situation, and her loss. "Hey," he says softly so she'll look at him, he gently strokes her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I get it, I know… just hang in there okay? You are a very strong young lady, college and university are just around the corner. New teachers, new friends, roommates, and I will be there at your beck and call.

"I will protect you, I applied for the Criminology and Criminal Justice at University of the Fraser Valley… just hang in there okay? Ignore everyone else at the school and those in the community, you don't know them, and they don't know you. Sure they know the story and they feel bad for you, with what happened to you… but they don't have an inkling as to how it all makes you feel or what you went through."

Jill gives a small nod, "just a little while longer," she says under her breath, he gives a small nod back.

"Just a little… and it'll be behind you," Trevor lies down on the bed next to her, on his back. "I love you Jill, I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

Moving herself down on the bed, lying down and looking at him, she turns onto her side to hug him and he wraps his arms around her.

Pulling away from the door, Sidney smiles, _she's talking to Trevor again… he was there for her when she got attacked at her friends house._ Looking at her watch, it's late. She knows that Jill needs to be with someone and she opened up to her last night, now she is letting in the other survivor, her ex as she explained, someone her own age. _I should do some research into these schools she is interested in_ Sidney thought and quietly walks down the hall and into her own room.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review me your thoughts on it so far, ideas, suggestions, etc.<p>

Thank you for reading!

-SLITH


	4. Sharing the Memories

First of all I would like to thank Stevoes1994 and bsrichards15 for their reviews and I constantly keep what Anon said in my mind as I go over the chapter before I upload and post it. Just a little heads up, Mr. Ragins who I created in this chapter I pictured Jon Hamm doing the role.

* * *

><p>It is the week before graduation, students are happy and sad. Lunch time, Jill is sitting at one of the benches outside with Trevor, eating her sandwich and he is having fries. "They should be here," Jill said under her breath and Trevor nods.<p>

Swallowing his three fries, "I know, but they will be there in spirit."

Giving a slow nod, _wishing for them to be there isn't going to bring them back, the whole event shouldn't have happened, but because of… _shaking her head. Jill finishes off her sandwich, students were happy because they could say they were done with high school, sad because they were leaving and because four students got murdered weeks before graduation.

"Miss Roberts?" Jill looked up to see Principle Ragins, "are you busy?" he enquired and she looked at him a bit confused at first and shook her head.

"No, I just finished my lunch," Jill answered, he is a tall man, a bit of a long face, set eyes and a deep voice with some light stubble of a beard and mustache. His dark hair is combed over and parted down the left, always in a shirt, tie, and a jacket and dress slacks. He always looks business like, but he is nice.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" Mr. Ragins asked and Jill nodded.

Standing up she walked with him over to the water fountain, he motioned for her to take a seat first and he sat down next to her, facing her.

"What I am about to ask you, I'll understand if you are uncomfortable with it, but I know you were very close with Olivia Morris and Kirby Reed," Mr. Ragins started.

Jill felt a chill go up her spine, curious but also unsure if she wants to hear what he is going to say.

Looking at her in the eye, "I am going to have their pictures and Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper's pictures on display at graduation. I was wondering if you would be up for giving a small speech, to tell the students who didn't know them to hear about who they were. I also thought that their parents would appreciate it coming from you, but if you are uncomfortable with it I'll understand."

Jill took a moment to maul it over, going over what she'd heard he could see that so many things were running through her mind. "It can be just a few words, it is all up to you and your comfort level."

Looking at Mr. Ragins, "I'll do it," Jill gave a firm nod that she was set on it, knowing that it was coming from her, both of their parents knew they were best friends. It wouldn't sound right coming from a stranger on the stage.

He gives her a smile, "Alright, I'll be giving a small speech about the overall ordeal and everything at the start. Would you like to give your speech after I have spoken?"

_I wouldn't have to be waiting long, thinking about it and get all emotional later if I do it at the start_ Jill figured. "Sure, sounds good."

A light pat on her right shoulder, "Great, let me know if you want to talk about it alright? Any questions, just come by my office."

They both stand up, "Okay, thank you," Jill smiles and he smiles back before looking out at the crowd of students. Jill walked away and he went back into the school while she went back to find Trevor where she left him.

"So, what did he want?" Trevor asks, looking curious but concerned about what transpired.

Taking her seat and picking up one of his fries, she bites it in half. "He asked if I would like to say a few words about Kirby and Olivia at graduation, I said I would," Jill put the second half into her mouth and chewed.

Smiling now, "Wow, that'll be nice, a little tribute," Trevor commented and picked up two fries and put them into his mouth.

Smiling up at him, "Yeah," Jill picked up her bottle of water to take a few gulps. A bit of the water leaks out and dribbles down her chin, as she wipes her chin with the back of her hand she freezes. "What do I say though?"

Resting his hand on her upper back, Jill looks up at him and he smirks, "Your living with a writer, you can ask her how to get started."

* * *

><p>At first Jill didn't know of how to approach Sidney about writing this speech meant for her friends. So she didn't mention it when she first got in, or had dinner, however because her mind is on it constantly, Sidney could tell something was up.<p>

Resting on her back, lying on her bed, butt of pen resting between her teeth, pen resting on the back of her middle finger with her index finger tapping it gently. A couple of pages resting next to her that only have a sentence or two before she decided she wasn't happy with what was being written.

_I don't want it sappy, I don't want it too personal and tell stories… but how do I start and what do I say? 'Kirby Reed and Olivia Morris were my best friends, they were taken away from those who loved them. Kirby drove Olivia and I to school and I knew when she got to my driveway, I could hear her music blasting' yeah… right. That is personal, they won't care as lots of people like to blast their music!_

Setting down her pen she groans at herself and rubs her face before resting her head back. A small knock comes to her door and she looks up and over to see Sidney open the door a little.

"Is everything okay?" Sidney asks and Jill looks down at her new empty page before looking up at Sidney.

"I'm stuck… on a speech I'll be giving at graduation," Jill said and Sidney stepped into the room.

Not wanting to be nosey and skim her eyes over what has been written on a few pages, "What is your speech on?"

Jill looks over at a picture of her and her two friends together on her desk, "Kirby and Olivia," feeling that saying their names would be enough.

_This is what has been on her mind _Sidney gives a small nod, "having a hard time starting?"

Looking at Sidney with honest eyes, "I don't know how I should write it or what to write."

Jill moves over a bit to make room and Sidney sits down next to her, taking the hint that she wants help. "You can start off with the basics, not everyone in the crowd knows you girls, what you did together."

Back to holding the butt end of her pen between her teeth, "It feels like it has been said hundreds of times that we were best friends though."

Putting her left arm around her shoulders, "They were your best friends, having it said hundreds of times or thousands of times makes no difference. To say it to everyone there, it will say that no matter what, it affects you and will always affect you, because they were an important part of your life. Tell them again, because it is important to you."

Smiling a little at her words, Jill writes down what was just decided.

"Okay," Sidney starts to think about the next part to the starter, "what did you girls do that was different from other students?"

Rising her eyebrow at her, "Different? How so?"

Looking at Jill, "Well, something that may have been routine for you wasn't for others going to your school."

_Not everyone went outside to eat; then again we ate indoors too. Everyone went to the movies… but we didn't take a bus in our last year_ Jill wanted to scratch that one off of the list, but knew it would be something different.

"Kirby drove Olivia and I to school in the morning," Jill said and Sidney smiled and nodded.

"Not everyone does that, it shows something different about you three," Sidney commented and Jill realized, she hadn't thought of it that way.

Writing the next part down, with a small explanation.

"You may want to talk about each of the girls, their separate traits, personalities, what they liked and what they had interests in doing after school," Sidney added.

Thinking about their traits made Jill smile, "Kirby loved a challenge, especially when it came to her knowledge on movies, she was strong headed." Tears brimmed her eyes and Sidney rubbed her arm to give her some comfort.

"Tell them," Sidney said and looked at the sheet of paper, "do a brain storm, write down their traits and then you can organize it all."

Giving a small nod, Jill smiles and looks at Sidney, "Thanks."

Smiling back, "No problem," standing up and opening the bedroom door to step out, she looks at Jill while holding the doorknob. "Don't stay up too late, you can always work on it tomorrow."

Giving a firm nod this time, "I won't, good night," Jill said as she flipped her big notepad over to start her brainstorm.

"Good night."

* * *

><p>Standing before the flood of parents, friends, siblings, aunts, uncles, grand parents and other family related to the graduates waiting. The Mr. Ragins rests his hands on the podium; pictures of the students lost because of the murders, an accident or health problems standing on the stage.<p>

"Today, we recognize the graduating students of this year, for their hard work, their achievements, and what they've lost. They have lost a friend, a sister, brother, a mother, and together by standing as one, we've pulled through this," he looks over the faces in the crowd.

"Even though Kirby Reed, Olivia Morris, Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper had their lives taken away from them when they were just starting… we will all remember them. We will cherish their memory, today they graduate with all of our graduates," he motions to the side, knowing they're waiting in their gowns, but also listening.

"What Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker did to our loved ones, is something we will never forget. For their family, I would like you to remember them for who they were to you, they were influenced by things in their personal lives to do the things they did. Remember everyone up here on this stage for the times they made you smile, laugh and for the times you needed someone to talk to and they were there for you."

Principle Ragins sees tears in the crowd, sad, happy he couldn't tell or maybe a mix of the two. "Now, I have a couple of our graduates back here waiting to give a few words about the friends they've lost, please give welcome to Jill Roberts," he begins to clap and the crowd claps as she walks out.

Wiping at her eyes, and fighting to stay composed before everyone, her speech written up before her, as she didn't want to screw up anything she had to say.

Looking over the crowd, she spots Sidney, Kirby and Olivia's parents and gets the nod to start. "Kirby Reed and Olivia Morris were my best friends. Kirby would pick Olivia and I up for school, as we were on her way and Olivia and I were neighbours," Jill takes a slow deep breath.

With a smile at the memory, "Kirby loved her horror movies, you could ask her anything and she would have the answer right away, she knew when to be blunt and when to use sarcasm," Jill swallowed to clear her throat. "She was very strong, independent, head strong, she would take a challenge by the horns, she applied to go into theatre. Kirby wanted to go into acting, quiz movie geeks and put on a show.

"Olivia liked the horror movies as well, however not the hard core fan like Kirby," Jill picked up a tissue to wipe at her eyes, their parents smiling but crying in the crowd. "She liked fashion, looking at it, criticizing it, and she had a big book in her desk drawer with concepts. Olivia would pick at what actors and actresses wore in movies, make fun or make comments here and there, but only with movies we knew.

"She was also laid back, compared to Kirby, she liked to take things as they came, but if something came up that she loved, she would pounce on it," Jill felt her emotions rising up. Tears sliding down her cheeks, remembering seeing her friend fight for her life and be put on display. Sidney felt her heart break at seeing Jill start to lose her control on the stage.

Taking a deep breath to try and regain control, but only getting some of it back. "Olivia was a kind, sweet girl, she could also be blunt but she had a great heart. I lost my mother that evening, now I have my loving cousin Sidney watching out for me, Kirby's parents and Olivia's lost their daughters'. We will miss them. We loved them and they knew that, thank you," Jill felt a hand on her back, it was Trevor, and he came out from the lineup to put his right arm around her shoulders.

Turning to leave, Jill could hear a small amount of clapping and then it grew as she and Trevor walked to the back. She didn't care about the looks she got from everyone now, she got to say what she needed to, let everyone know who didn't know them what they were like. A friend to Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper was waiting with another friend, both with tears in their eyes and trying to hold in their own emotions.

"You did good Jill, they would have liked it," Trevor said as the two other girls went up to talk about Jenny and Marnie.

Blowing her nose on her Kleenex, Jill nodded, "thanks, I knew it wasn't going to be easy when he asked me if I would like to say a few words for them."

"You did a great job, their parents appreciated it, I saw it in their faces," Trevor stopped at her spot in the line up at last.

Upon reaching the corner to the stage, Jill felt like she was there just a minute ago giving her speech, even though it was several minutes ago. "I wish you were here mom," Jill whispered to herself, "I wish that you, Olivia and Kirby were with me here today… you would be taking pictures, and video recording."

"Jill Roberts," Mr. Ragins said, taking a deep breath to keep her emotions in control and to try and be happy in the moment. Jill walks out, shaking hands with Mr. Ragins in the middle and taking her diploma. "Congratulations Jill, your mother would be proud," he smiles at her and Jill smiles and nods before looking out at the crowd.

She sees Sidney with a camera out, taking her picture, "thank you," Jill said before the handshake ended and she walked down to the end where the rest of the graduates are.

A few more students came out to get their diploma's and once everyone was standing together on the stage before the crowd, Mr. Ragins went to the microphone. "Give it up for this years graduating class!"

The crowd stood up, taking pictures, applauding, crying, Jill felt Trevor take her hand and rise it up to do a victorious pose. Sidney clapping and taking pictures.

More pictures were taken when the students came down to be with their families, pictures with their family taken all over the place. "Come on, we need a picture of the two of you together!" Trevor pushed for Jill and Sidney to get their picture together.

Standing side by side, arms around one another, Trevor snaps the photo just as a tap comes onto Jill's shoulder.

Turning around she is met by Mrs. Reed with drying tears down her cheeks. "Jill, I just wanted to say thank you, for what you said up there," she dabbed a tissue at her eye. "It means a lot, how have you been holding up dear?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the topic, but not having spoken to her best friends parents since they were killed because they hadn't answered her phone calls and she knew they were dealing with a lot. Pulling a lock of her hair behind her ear, "doing my best, it hasn't been easy, I think about them a lot and I miss them."

Mrs. Reed nodded, fresh tears coming to her eyes, "I know you probably don't want to come by the house, after what happened," she sniffled. "But if you're up for it, I have been going through Kirby's things… I've set aside things of hers I thought you would like."

Flashes of the night went through her mind, Jill wondered if she could actually go into there again, but knowing there was no one there to harm her. She gave a nod, "I'll come by, sure."

Mr. Reed came up, just having talked to Mrs. Morris and put his hands onto her shoulders gently. "I Jill, it's good to see you," he gave a small smile. Looking at his wife, "we should go," and she nodded, her emotions getting the better of her again as they walked away.

Olivia's mother then walked over, with her boy friend close behind, a tissue clenched in her hand, her way of trying to hold in the emotions most likely, her eyes red but no tears on her face.

"Jill… Miss. Prescott," she greeted them both, knowing they were the last ones to see her daughter alive and fighting. Looking at Jill, "I'm sorry for not returning your calls, for witnessing my daughters death…" she clenched her fist on the tissue. Looking at Jill in the eye then, "I have been thinking about the stories often. What happened that night," looking at Sidney, "thank you for running over and trying."

Her boy friend put his arm around her shoulders protectively, "I think that is good enough for now," he said.

She shook her head, looking at Jill again, "Olivia fought, didn't she?" tears welling up in her eyes.

_Why would she ask me that? _Jill wondered, she had said that Olivia did in the paper _I guess she wants to hear it directly from me. _"Yes, Olivia fought."

Giving a small nod, "I read every story, but I've had nightmares that have twisted it all and made me wonder."

"Come on sweetie, let's go home," her boy friend said and this time she was led away.

Sidney put her hand onto Jill's back, "time go to home?" she asked and Jill gave a small nod. A look of feeling uncomfortable was on her after those two conversations.

"If you want to talk Jill, remember you can contact me anytime," Trevor said, concern in his eyes and she gave a forced smile to assure him that she understood.

Reaching the car doors, "Miss. Roberts, Miss. Prescott!" Jill and Sidney turned around to see Principle Ragins hurrying over to them.

Looking at Sidney and then over at her principle _just one more... this day is_ _turning into more of a stressful and emotional day than I thought it would be. _Walking around the front of the car to meet Mr. Ragins as he stopped in front of Sidney.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming down, Miss. Roberts your speech was great," he smiled at her. "What you said was exactly what was needed for the start of the ceremony, a chance for graduating students and families to know about two of the lives we lost."

Holding out his hand and shaking Jill's hand, "Thank you Jill, it was a pleasure having you," and then turning to Sidney he extended his hand to her.

Sidney took his hand next, "Miss. Prescott, I can see how much you have grown from everything that has happened to you. Thank you for coming down with Jill and becoming a part of her life to help her through these hard times."

"Thank you," Sidney said with a smile, "and your welcome."

Releasing her hand, Mr. Ragins looks at the two of them, "please, keep in touch." With that he turned around and went back to the group of students and families.

Looking at Jill, Sidney could tell that there was a lot on her shoulders and she now wondered how much of it was gone or possibly added on. "Are you okay?"

As if taken out of a trance, Jill blinked twice before looking up at Sidney, "Eventually."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was going to be done differently (and shorter) but in the end ideas just blossomed for me and I am very happy with how it turned out.<p>

Please review, tell me what you liked, what you felt, ideas and suggestions!

Thank you for reading!

-SLITH


	5. Going Back

Thank you to horrormovielover for your review and to Stevoes1994, I enjoy reading each review I get and having more users read this story. I hope everyone else is still enjoy it. A side note that this chapter was done twice, the first part to it had to be re-typed. While I was working on it Word acted up, I kept all chapters on one document and separated them a day or so before, I had to force close down Word and open it up. I lost everything in the first part and the start of the second part to it. For the first little bit, it took me a few times to get it as close as I could remember it being, satisfied with it now I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>She can hear ghost face go out onto the upstairs balcony and Sidney telling her to run <strong>_**I need to find Kirby! **_**She thought, but waited a few more moments after he left the room to crawl out from under the bed.**

**Jill listens closely for any signs of movement. Nothing. She quickly leaves the room quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself after Sidney just made it sound like she ran off. **_**We need to get out of here, all of us, but where did Kirby run off to?**_

Lying on her left side, Jill clutches at her pillow with her left hand and her right hand clutches at her bed cover.

**Eyes skimming around the upstairs, she hurries down the hallway and down the stairs. Once at the bottom she listens to her surroundings. She doesn't hear anything, "Kirby!" she whispers as loud as she dares, nothing. Jill knows it is risky to be calling for her when everyone is working to escape and be quiet to not get caught.**

**She walks down the hallway, "Kirby, where are you?" Jill whispered as she came into the kitchen and turned to her left to see the stairs to the basement open.**

**Kirby pokes her head out and relief floods through Jill **_**she's okay **_**"Jill! Where's Sidney?" Kirby asked quietly, panic in her eyes.**

"**She lured the killer away and told me to hide, Sidney made it sound like I ran off to get help so I came to find you," Jill said to hear slow footsteps coming towards them.**

**Returning her attention to the hallway, they both look down to see Robbie approaching them. Blood on his shirt, hair a mess, blood dripping down from his lips, he looks like hell. **_**Oh no… how did you find us?**_

"**Robbie! Oh my god!" Kirby's eyes went wide upon seeing him; she looked to be shocked, surprised and relieved all in one to see him still alive. However she is oblivious to what Jill noticed his right hand has behind his back.**

"No… your not getting her," Jill moaned in her sleep, turning to lie on her back, right hand fisting the top corner of her pillow and left hand gripping her pajama shirt. She had kicked the bed cover and sheets just out of reach.

Sidney came downstairs to the kitchen to grab some cold water, tired eyes pouring the filtered water into the tall glass that she'll be taking up to her room.

_**Your not getting her! **_**Jill watches as Kirby moves to help him, standing to his left she doesn't see the glint of the knife in his right hand. Acting quickly, Jill pushes Kirby away just as Robbie pulled the knife out and moved to stab her, but instead got Jill in the abdomen. She gasped at the feeling of the metal in her and looked down, watching as if in slow motion to see the hilt just an inch away from her.**

Jill flinched in her sleep when she got stabbed, and gave a small cry as her left hand clutched at her side.

Walking up the stairs she hears the small cry. _Jill… is she having another nightmare?_ She walks quickly up the stairs, hurrying into Jill's room to see that she is having a nightmare again.

**Feeling the pain slowly creeping across her stomach, to her thighs and up, she feels her knees go weak, but stay standing. Kirby watched in shock as Robbie stabbed Jill, she couldn't believe he just did that and she took the hit for her. Within a second the look in her eyes changed from being stunned to fury. **

**She spins around and grabs the nearly empty liquor bottle on the counter. **

**Robbie noticed the movement in the corner of his eye and watched Kirby go for the bottle. He pulls the knife out of Jill to turn and face Kirby to defend himself, but Jill quickly stomps on his foot and grabs his right forearm to pull it back. He quickly looked at Jill, surprised and angry that she paused his attack just long enough for the bottle to smash over his head.**

**The thick glass shattered, a small portion of the contents on his head. His knees buckled, Jill let go and took a step back as he fell onto the floor knocked out.**

**Kirby's eyes went to Jill; she came to her side that instant, left arm under Jill's right arm and around her back for support.**

Sidney sets the glass down onto the night table to sit down on the bedside. Placing her hands onto her shoulders and giving her a small shake. "Jill, wake up," Sidney said gently. She watched as Jill placed her left hand onto the spot where she'd been stabbed. _Oh shit… not this nightmare again._

"**Hang on, I'm not going to lose you too," Kirby said as she walked with Jill carefully to the couch and set her down gently. Opening up Jill's plaid shirt quickly and lifting the bottom of her t-shirt to see the wound properly, her eyes are set on fixing her now. **

**She watches Jill's eyes, "stay with me, alright?" Kirby says firmly and runs into the kitchen to grab a dishtowel.**

"**You should get out of here and get help Kirby," Jill said and watched Kirby run back to her and press the towel against the stab wound to try and stem the bleeding.**

**Looking at her friend in the eye, "like hell I am, I'm not leaving here without you." Kirby said as she knelt down in front of her.**

_**It isn't safe for you here Kirby, I'll only slow you down now! **_**She closed her eyes, the pain kept coming up in bursts, and it would throb for a bit and then spike up for a second.**

**Gasping and wincing, Jill looks down at the blood on the dishtowel. "Look at me," Kirby instructed with her firm voice, slowly Jill turned her head and looked at her, the fire in her eyes of determination. "You hang on alright? I'm not going to lose you."**

**Taking a breath, "then we need to get moving, I'm not about to get better by just sitting here," Jill decided and Kirby nodded.**

"We have to get out," Jill mumbled in her sleep, Sidney pursed her lips and shook her shoulders a little more.

"Jill, wake up," Sidney requested again, watching and feeling Jill move onto her right side, kicking her legs out.

**Rushing footsteps could be heard, Kirby got up and turned around halfway, ready to defend, but it is Sidney this time coming down the hallway from the front door.**

"**What is… oh my god," Sidney saw Robbie lying on the floor with a knife next to his hand and kicked it away before running over to Kirby and Jill at the couch. "What happened?" Sidney asked, crouching down in front of Jill to the right of Kirby.**

"**Robbie tried to stab me, Jill pushed me out of the way and took the blow, I knocked him out," Kirby quickly summarized and Sidney took over for applying pressure.**

"**We need to get out of here," Sidney said, Jill can tell she is worried for her, but at the same time she knows they aren't safe.**

**A bang goes off, and Sidney flinches, Jill spots a red dot on her right shoulder appear and grow. Sidney's knees give out as she turns around, she sits with her back to the couch next to Jill's legs. **

**Kirby stands up and turns around to see ghost face standing in the doorway, Jill reaches down and does her best to apply pressure to her stab wound.**

"No… not Charlie… Sidney…" Jill moans and returns to lying on her back.

"Jill… wake up, I'm right here," Sidney says firmly and glances at the glass of water _no, I can't wake her up that way… she is in this deep again, but the last thing I want to do is startle her_.

**Removing the ghost face mask and pulling the little video camera out, Kirby looks on in shock. "Charlie? You and Robbie? But why, this doesn't make any sense," Kirby said as she stands in a protective stance in front of Jill.**

**He looks down at Robbie and gives him a little nudge with his foot, "wake up," he grunts in irritation. Robbie stirs, then moans as his right hand closes and opens before slowly reaching up to touch the top of his head where he'd been hit, or where the pounding headache was Jill figured.**

**Charlie looks up at the girls, "it actually makes perfect sense when you think about it," he says as he steps over Robbie who is still gathering himself. He rips the outfit off of himself and grins.**

"**Robbie and his blog is going to get so many hits in the first few hours when the news catches on about the two of us survivors. We are in the digital age and compared to Billy and Stew, we're going to have this done right and be the proper survivors."**

"**Let them go, you want me, the soul survivor of all of the attacks, right?" Sidney said and Charlie smiled.**

"**You are the soul survivor, in the past it was always about you, but now it is on the new generation. Because of this, they are part of this, the other horror movie buff and the little cousin who goes to the same high school you did? We can't have an all new high school student that is related to you survive… history has to stop repeating itself," Charlie explained.**

**Robbie rolled onto his side before getting to his knees and slowly standing up to lean against the wall for support.**

"Sidney… Kirby… I won't lose you," Jill moaned in her sleep.

"Jill, wake up," Sidney shakes her shoulders and then looks down at Jill's hand on her abdomen.

**Giving a shuddering breath, "this will never work, and you know it," Jill said with as much of a firm voice as she could muster.**

Sidney places her hand onto Jill's that is holding her abdomen and gives her hand a light squeeze, watching Jill's face.

**Jill feels something on her hand **_**what's this? It feels warm…**_** she looks down at her hand and sees nothing. She closes her eyes.**

Opening her eyes, she sees Sidney's hand on hers and realizes she just sat up a little to do that _it was a dream_ she looks up at Sidney to see her concerned eyes are on her.

"Are you okay?" Sidney asks and Jill takes a deep breath before lying back down.

Jill takes a moment, going over everything that just happened in her dream, "I protected Kirby," she gives a small sigh.

Reaching over to the night table, Sidney hands it over to Jill who takes it with a small smile of appreciation. Having a few gulps, refreshing, she hands it back and Sidney sets it back down.

"I stopped her from getting stabbed… I took the blow instead," Jill explained a little more and Sidney gave a small smile.

"You saved her."

_If only I could have done it that night… but in my dreams I know everything that is going on… I know their intentions, that night I was as stunned as she was in my dream._ "Yeah… wish I could have done it for real… but in my mind to have acted it out like that, it feels better… a bit."

Giving a small nod, "are you sure you want to go to her house tomorrow?" Sidney enquired, watching Jill carefully.

_I haven't been there since the night it happened, but it feels like I need to do it… confront the horrors of my past finally. _Looking at Sidney, "yeah, I am."

* * *

><p>Walking up the steps to the front door felt like it was taking forever when really it was under a minute. With each step, her feet feel like they have lead weights on them. <em>I am actually doing this… going back to the house where it all happened… there is no turning back, this could be the last time I come here<em>.

Coming up to the front door she raises her right hand to knock, but freezes. _Do I knock? Will that seem weird? I shouldn't just walk in… right?_ Before she could make her decision, the door opened and her hand dropped.

Mrs. Reed stood there with a smile, "Jill, come on in," she stands aside; doing better than the last time she'd seen her. Jill smiled back, a little uncomfortably, however she knows it isn't from her or Kirby, it is from the house.

Stepping inside, "thank you," Jill says as Mrs. Reed closes the front door.

"Would you like some tea, coffee, water?" Mrs. Reed offered and Jill shook her head.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Jill answered and Mrs. Reed turned towards the stairs and hallway, she looked at Jill, a tinkle of sadness in her eyes.

"Would you like to go up to Kirby's room? The box with some of her belongings for you is in the kitchen," Mrs. Reed said and Jill looked up the stairs and gave a small sigh.

"Yes… thank you," Jill said and Mrs. Reed gave her a nod to go up.

Pursing her lips as she steps up to the stairs, right hand going to the railing, with just the faintest touch she gets a small flashback to when she and Sidney ran up the stairs. She closes her eyes for a moment, Mrs. Reed watching her, opening her eyes and looking up, Jill starts up the stairs.

Standing in the downstairs hallway until Jill reached the top, Mrs. Reed walks into the kitchen to pick up her coffee cup and take a sip.

Meanwhile Jill looks around the upstairs, the bedroom door where Sidney and her ran into had been replaced after Charlie had attacked it with his knife to get in. The hairs on her arms and back of her neck standing up as she walked down the hall and stepped into Kirby's room.

Her eyes skimming over the pictures, the bed that sat nicely made, the desk, dresser, and the stack of CD's. She turns and takes a seat on the side of the bed, feeling the soft fabric with her hands.

"I miss you Kirby," Jill said softly, looking up and around the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you died."

Taking in the stillness of the room, she visualizes her memories in the room with her, standing at her dresser while she talked about boys. Sitting at the desk, going over a project with Olivia, having their own little party in there one night, blasting the music and dancing together, on the bed. Looking at the floor to remember the nights they would have sleepovers, the time when she fell out of bed to land on Olivia, she smiled.

"We had a lot of fun, here, at my place, Olivia's," Jill looked up and looked at the room with a sad smile. "Those are the memories I'll keep… I'll never forget you or Olivia. I loved you two too much."

Tears came to her eyes, standing up, Jill walks around the room, touching the frame around the mirror of her dresser, many of the pictures gone from it, but she didn't mind. She figured that those were things in the box that Mrs. Reed was giving to her. Turning to have her back to the dresser, she closes her eyes.

A cool feeling comes over her right hand and she smiles, opening her eyes she looks to her right. Even though she doesn't see anyone she can just picture Kirby standing there next to her, smiling at her. A tear rolls down her left cheek, reaching her left hand up she wipes it away and takes a deep breath.

The cool feeling goes away a bit, standing up straight, Jill turns and walks to the bedroom door. She turns around as she starts to close it, taking in one last look at it, taking the room in before closing the door and walking down the hallway and back down the stairs.

Entering into the kitchen, Jill spots Mrs. Reed sitting at the counter, the box on the counter, and a cup of coffee in her hands. Her eyes wanting to go to the middle of the room, where the table was, she felt like she could still see Robbie lying on the floor just feet from her.

A chill goes up her spine as she takes a chair, sitting down across from Mrs. Reed.

"So, how have things been?" Mrs. Reed asks and Jill rests her forearms on the counter top.

Thinking over her answer, "I think they've been going pretty well, Sidney has been there for me, giving me space, I know it hasn't been easy on her. One minute she is single, just has her dad and the next," she smiled and opens her hands, "she has a teenage girl living under her roof that she doesn't know."

"I'm sorry, I know it has been hard on everyone, especially those directly linked to the murders… it must have been hard for you to chose to come back here after everything you went through," Mrs. Reed said and took a sip of her coffee.

Jill gave a small nod, "yeah, but I also feel it is part of the healing process… I mean," glancing up at the ceiling in thought for the right terms. Landing her eyes on her, "I've had nightmares about the night it went down, but at the same time, I know it isn't the house that is haunting me. It's what happened here, and it is also what my imagination and what my mind throws at me. Makes me question what I really think some times, but Sidney had a sit down with me."

She never felt right about the topic, what she said that night, but what Sidney had said always got to her. In a good way, it hit her in the right way of thinking. "I was blaming myself to my mom's murder and the things that happened that night, Sidney set me straight though."

Mrs. Reed reached her hand out and held Jill's hands firmly, "please, I hope you aren't blaming yourself. None of it was your fault."

Shaking her head, "no, I'm no longer blaming myself," Jill said for Mrs. Reed to give a small smile, possibly relief but Jill cannot tell. "What are you and Mr. Reed going to be doing?"

Sitting back in her chair and drinking some more of her coffee, "I think we'll be staying here, we have had the comments of 'do you want to live in the house where your daughter was killed?' Sure we could start over, but for now we will stay."

Feeling a chill go down her back, she could remember the sound of the shots being fired as Sidney took down Charlie. "I remember hearing the stories and reading them in the paper, of what happened in here… but I know that like Kirby, you are strong," Mrs. Reed commented and Jill looked up at her.

"Time will heal… we will all get past it… it is accepting that we had no control over what happened and living for the future, not letting the past hang over our heads," Jill said, she wasn't sure why she was saying it. However it felt right though, and she turned around half way to look at the room.

She could picture it all, slamming onto the glass table, watching helplessly as she worked to get her binds undone. Helping Sidney and fighting with Charlie while Sidney fought a freshly wounded Robbie, Trevor lying on the floor trying his best to try and get free while watching each of them fight. Seeing Robbie lying on the floor and feeling the knife go into her just before she watched Charlie get blown away in her opinion. _It all happened here… weeks ago… it looks as if it never happened. No bloodstain on the floor, no broken glass… just the memory and pictures in the newspapers and online._

"Well I won't keep you any longer," Mrs. Reed said, finishing off her coffee and Jill turned to the counter to pick up the box. It felt heavy but it was neatly packed.

"Thank you Mrs. Reed, I really appreciate these mementoes of Kirby, and the good times we had," Jill said and Mrs. Reed smiled and nodded as she walked around the counter to place her hand onto Jill's shoulder.

"I haven't gone through all of her things yet, but as I decide on each thing I'll give you a call when I have more things set aside for you," Mrs. Reed said as they walked down the hallway and up to the front door.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you," Jill smiled as she stepped out the front door, Mrs. Reed now standing on the front porch.

"Visit anytime, okay?" Mrs. Reed offered and Jill turned around.

"I'll do my best," Jill turned back and came up to Sidney's car, she is waiting in the drivers seat, as she thought it might be easier on Jill if she drove.

Putting her seatbelt on, Jill waves to Mrs. Reed as they pull away, the box sitting on her lap.

"How was it?" Sidney asked and Jill gave a small sigh, of relief? Being anxious to get it over with? She couldn't tell.

Reaching into the box, "she gave me private time in Kirby's room, we talked for a bit in the kitchen… it was nice in the end," Jill answered as she pulled out a little box filled with pictures.

She smiled at the first picture; it was of her, Olivia and Kirby having a girl's night last year on Kirby's back balcony. Kirby on the far left holding up her bottle of beer that she took from her dad's fridge, Jill in the middle with a wine cooler, Olivia on the far right with her own wine cooler. Each of them holding up their bottles, a fondue pot in the middle with smooth melted chocolate, strawberries, cantaloupe, grapes, pineapple, marshmallows on plates.

_One of the nice memories I'll be able to keep_ Jill thought with a smile.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter, tell me your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, likes and dislikes. I have written an alt ending chapter for the first chapter which I will post once the story is done and of course, if you want me to post it.<p>

On another note, the next chapter will be the last one.

Thank you for reading!

SLITH


	6. A Celebration and Smiles

Thank you so much to everyone who read each chapter as I posted them. Also a thank you to Stevoes1994 for telling me what you liked and enjoyed since Chapter 2. In this final chapter is Vince, who I pictured from day 1 being Alex O'Loughlin. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have much more to add at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Jill! I'm grabbing the mail!" Sidney called from the front door, it has been just over two weeks since Jill went to Kirby's place. No more nightmares, there was a lot of nice things Mrs. Reed had given Jill that had personal value to her and some little trinkets. Jill put up pictures, her room was hers now, but she was sure not to unpack too much with school in a couple of months.<p>

"Okay!" Jill called from upstairs; she had just put on a shirt and forgot that there was a stain on it, ketchup from fish and chips a couple of nights ago.

Jill just forgot to put the stain remover on it when she put it into the wash; she frowned and pulled it off to grab a black noodle-strap shirt and then her favourite plaid button up. It was the one she'd been stabbed with, but Sidney sewed it up. And beige Capri cargo shorts.

Walking down the driveway, Sidney smiled at the nice and sunny day it is, gorgeous weather. Wearing a short sleeved white open blouse with a blue sleeveless shirt and cream shorts. _Monday morning… you feel like a Saturday _she thought with a smile as she reached the end of the driveway to open the mail box, a nice pile in there once again. _Fan mail, fan mail, bill, the bank, ad, fan mail… a letter for Jill from a University_ she unwrapped it from being folded around the rest of the mail and looked at the cover.

"Has she been accepted?" Sidney wondered out loud as she heard a car approaching and slowing down, looking up she watches as a blue sporty car pulls into the driveway. _I don't recognize him…_

Walking down the driveway as he turns off the ignition and steps out, a tall man with short dark brown hair, a long face, dark green eyes, 6" tall, broad shoulders, wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt and jeans. _Hello handsome, what are you doing in my driveway? _Sidney thought as he looked at her and smiled _nice smile_.

"Hi," he said in an Australian accent, "I'm Vince, Jill Roberts Uncle," he closes his rental car door and extends his right hand.

"Hello, I'm Sidney Prescott," Sidney greeted him, he took her hand and to her surprise gave a kiss to the back of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jill told me all about you in a letter recently, I didn't tell her I was coming as I wanted to surprise her," Vince explained as he released Sidney's hand.

Smiling at him, "well I think she just came downstairs, and if you'd like," Sidney shows him the large envelope from a University she applied to. "You can give her this letter, it looks like am acceptance letter, but we'll have to wait and see."

Vince grinned, "Are you sure? I mean seeing me will be enough of a surprise," he looked at it for a moment, "you should give it to her, it doesn't feel right for me to do it."

Giving a small nod, "okay, I'll give it to her, and I'll announce you coming, but I won't say who," Sidney decided and they walked down the rest of the driveway.

Opening the front door, "Jill?" Sidney called, Jill is sitting at the kitchen table with some warmed up bacon, a hard boiled egg, a glass of Sunny D and toast that she is now buttering.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Jill called sitting with her back to the entrance.

Smiling at Vince, Sidney leads the way into the kitchen, Jill glances up as Sidney walks by, "I met someone outside who wanted to see you."

Jill looked at Sidney a little confused, "really?" Jill turned around in her chair to see her Uncle Vince standing there in the doorway grinning at her. Her eyes lit up, "Uncle Vince!"

Pushing herself out from the table, Jill gets up and runs up and jumps onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he laughs and hugs her back. "It's great to see you kiddo! Wow have you grown!" Vince commented as he set her down and looked at her at arms length.

"You finally came, it's great to see you too! Wow have you gotten big," Jill commented and he glanced at himself.

"Naw, this is normal for me… but it looks like I was interrupting your breakfast, eat it up if you want to get big like me," he winked at Jill and she smirked before shaking her head and headed back to the table.

"Take a seat, would you like something to drink or eat?" Sidney offered as she divided up the mail like normal on the counter, looking at Jill's letter she picked it up and turned around with it.

Vince shook his head as he took a seat to Jill's left, "no, that's alright, I had a quick breakfast at the hotel I'm staying at before I came here."

Jill looked at him as Sidney set the letter down on the table next to Jill, "when did you get here?" Jill asked, spooning some of her egg and eating it.

"Last night, got in around 11:00 p.m., I plan to stay for two weeks at least, if work allows for it," Vince answered and noticed that Jill hadn't noticed the letter set down next to her as Sidney sat to Jill's right. "What's that Miss. Prescott?"

Jill looked over and then looked down at the letter, her eyes went wide again, "oh my gosh!" Jill set down her spoon and used her Sunny D to swallow her egg faster.

Grabbing the envelope, Jill opens up the top and pulls the letter out, "Dear Jill Roberts, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to our school!" Jill read out loud, getting really excited as she skimmed over it. "I got in!"

Sidney and Vince both stood up and Jill got out of her seat to hug Sidney excitedly, "congratulations Jill! I'm so proud of you!"

Once she hugged Sidney, Jill hurried over to Vince, hugging him the same, "congratulations kiddo! Looks like I came in time of amazing news!" Vince said, patting her back and then letting her go to jump up and down in joy. He could see her eyes get moist in her happy moment, looking at Sidney he can see how much she has come to care for her in the period of time she has lived with her. "This calls for a celebration tonight!"

"Yes!" Sidney said, clapping at the idea, turning to Jill, "you pick the place we eat and I'll make reservations!"

Jill thought it over, "how about Olive Garden," she sat down and Sidney went to the phone book to make reservations for the three of them that evening. Working to eat her breakfast quickly, Vince holds out his hand.

"Hey, slow down there, enjoy it and finish it at your own pace, alright? I'm not going anywhere," he smiled as he sat down.

Within a few minutes Jill finished up her breakfast, rinsed off her dishes and posted up on her facebook her good news.

* * *

><p>Taking their seats at the table, Vince pushes in Jill's chair as the waiter pushes in Sidney's before he takes a seat.<p>

"Is this a special occasion?" the waiter asks with a smile, handing out the menu while seeing their very happy spirits was his hint at a special dinner.

Smiling up at him, "yes, I just got accepted into the University of Central Missouri for the Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree in Design and Technology," Jill said while she contains her excitement as much as she can muster.

The waiter claps his hands together, "congratulations! Something to celebrate indeed!"

"Anything you want Jill, this is your big night," Vince said with a grin.

Smiling, Jill considered a special drink, but chose to go with something normal instead, "I'll have a Dr. Pepper to start off with, please."

"Strawberry milkshake for me, please," Sidney said and Vince smirked at her.

"I like your style," Vince looks up at the waiter, "vanilla milkshake for me please."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few moments," the waiter said before turning to the kitchen.

Opening up their menus', eyes skimming over each of the groups. The soups & salads, pizzas, classic recipes, beef & pork, filled pastas, chicken, and the fish & seafood.

Jill felt her mouth water upon reading about the Steak Toscano, "mmmm… steak, nice and juicy thick 12 ounce meat," she closes up her menu, smiling at them. "Yeah, I know what I want, the Steak Toscano."

Vince chuckles and looks up at her, "a nice big steak? You know how to go big, as for me I'm thinking about the Tour of Italy, lasagna!"

Closing up her own menu, "I think I'll go for the Mixed Grill and order us Bruschetta," Sidney decided as the waiter came with their drinks.

Once they gave their orders, Vince and Sidney took a sip from their milkshakes and smiles and went "Mmmm" approvingly.

"So, we need to look at a place for you to stay in residence, and I'll find a place to stay just on the outside of the city," Sidney started and Jill nodded.

"Yeah, from what I remember reading, I'll have to double check on it though, but it is mandatory for first year students to live in rez," Jill added.

"The sooner you pounce on finding your building and paying towards it, the better," Vince advised and Sidney and Jill nodded.

"I'd like to start looking as soon as possible, within reason," Jill said and Sidney smiled at her _she's come so far since that night she lost her mother and friends._

Looking at Vince and then at Jill, "we can do it this week, how about Wednesday?" Sidney suggested, doing it tomorrow would be too soon without planning ahead or making arrangements for tours of the campus.

Smiling from cheek to cheek, "really? That would be great!" Jill said excitedly as the waiter came and set down the Bruschetta in the middle of the table for them.

Sliced up bread with seasoning, and a dish of sauce to dip it into. Glancing up at their waiter, Sidney smiles, "thank you," as each of them take a slice and scoop some of the sauce onto their bread. Looking at Vince, "come and join us," she invites as she takes a bite.

Chewing his first piece, Vince smiles and shakes his head, as he swallows, "I don't want to intrude on a nice family road trip."

"Your not intruding if Sidney is inviting you, and you are family," Jill pushed and Vince smirked at her.

"I can make sandwiches, have a little picnic half way there, play some catch at a park, make it a real fun day instead of a long road trip," Sidney suggested as Jill finished off her first slice of the Bruschetta.

Vince hung his head, looked at Jill and then at Sidney before smiling, "well if your making sandwiches I'll bring the watermelon, grapes, cantaloupe and a bag of trail mix nuts."

"Yes!" Jill smiled and then covered up her mouth as it is half full, "sorry," looking embarrassed, her cheeks going rosy for Vince and Sidney to give a light chuckle.

"Hey," Vince reaches out and puts his right hand onto her left shoulder, "this is your big night, no apologies," he winks at her as he takes his second slice and so does Sidney. The last pieces.

Taking a sip from her Dr. Pepper, "I'll make an arrangement for us to go on a tour at the campus, and I'll look into the student housing and residence now. I'll start that tonight in case if they get booked for tours fast," Jill said, going over things she now has to take care of in her mind.

_And I'm going to have to look into a place on the outside of the city, the program is four years… I'd like to be there for Jill and available to her. And not through Skype _Sidney thought, but didn't notice Vince looking at her curiously.

"What's on your mind?" Vince asked and Jill looked up at his question, finishing off her last piece of the Bruschetta to look at Sidney quizzically.

"Just work… I'll start looking at houses online, make appointments for later in the week possibly… work," Sidney answered with a smile.

Taking a sip from his milk shake, "don't forget to fit in some fun time, I know the tour at the school is going to be fun and the road trip, but looking at houses is tiring. Especially when you have to look at several in one day," Vince thinks about it for a few seconds. "Why don't we go to an outdoor water park on Saturday?"

Jill's eyes lit up once she heard it, "that sounds like a great idea!"

Nodding her approval, "I agree, lets do it," Sidney smiled and took a sip of her milk shake as the waiter came to set down each of their plates and take away the appetizer.

Watching Jill dig into her steak, Vince cut squares out of his lasagna and fork it into his mouth, Sidney forks a piece of her skewered chicken and chews on it as she watches. _I know that Jill's Uncle Vince would like to spend a lot of time with her while he is here. He seems like a nice guy and is genuinely happy for her, the way he looks at her, the way he treats her and she is around him, it almost feels like the father she never had. Her favourite uncle who lives a great distance away._

Forking some steak with a piece of red pepper and potato before putting it into her mouth, enjoying the taste, seeing Jill enjoying her steak, and the company she is in. _That trip to Kirby's I think helped give her the push in the right direction with moving on, getting that box to hold onto the good memories is just what she needed. Now she has university, an area of study she is interested in to go and learn, new friends to make, new challenges and new memories to make. Here I am with a teenager in my life, related through our mothers, she has survived and got through the pains of losing people close to her. I believe she will only get better as time progresses._

_She's going to be all right, and I'm going to be close by to make sure of it _Sidney thought with a smile.

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you like how I ended my alternate ending Scream 4 fan story. I know that in the first movie Sid had Billy, then she had Derek, and the detective in Scream 3 looked like he was interested in her. However in Scream 4 there was no love interest, so I wanted to add in Uncle Vince as a charming, good looking gentleman.<p>

I would like to thank my friend Jen who I also know as Foxx online, for helping me when I felt stuck, needed assistance in making decisions and giving me thoughts on each chapter when completed to make sure it was good.

On another note, I did want this to go all the way to Jill going to school, but I didn't want to just leap to her being in school. Instead I chose to end it where I have and have interest in writing a Scream 4.5. However ideas I had towards it I realized were used in previous Scream movies, and the last thing I want to do is copy an idea. If you have any ideas, please feel free to contact me at animeshippou at hotmail . com I have been brainstorming ideas for the past several days, as to what could happen in the sequel. If I go through with it.

Tell me what you thought about the overall story and/or this final chapter, what you thought of how I ended it and what you liked and disliked.

Started: Monday April. 25, 2011 at 7:06 p.m.

Finished: Wednesday June. 29, 2011 at 5:41 p.m.

SLITH


	7. The Fight Alt Ending

I do not own Scream, this is purely made for fans to enjoy. Once I had finished chapter one I wanted to do an alt ending for it. I wanted to do more, but my mind is on the sequel to my alt ending story.

* * *

><p>Irritated, Charlie slams his forehead onto Jill's to make her stagger back in surprise. As she does this Charlie pulls his own knife out from his pocket and Sidney hurries to the floor to grab the gun while Trevor is unwrapping his ankles. The police sirens can be heard faintly and slowly becoming louder.<p>

"No Jill!" Sidney yells and Trevor's eyes dart to see what is going on.

"Look out!" Trevor shouts just as Sidney picks up the gun, Jill sees the knife and steps away from Charlie but he advances quickly and stabs her in the abdomen.

Jill gasps at the newfound pain spreading through her, seeing the knife in her before it gets pulled out and a bang goes off. Charlie quickly turns, his left shoulder having been hit and Sidney pulls the trigger again to shoot him in the left collarbone area and he falls onto his back.

Trevor, finally free, gets to his feet and Sidney drops the gun and runs to Jill as she falls onto her back. Holding her side, gasping and wincing, Sidney goes to her knees and uses her right hand to apply pressure to her little cousins stab wound. "Jill, Jill stay with me, your going to be fine," Sidney says and her own adrenaline starting to leave her.

Trevor smoothing Jill's hair back as he hears car doors, he looks over his shoulder, "we're in here!" he shouts as Dewey, Dept Hicks and other officers get into the house with their guns drawn. "We need an ambulance!" Trevor shouts as the two make their way in and see Robbie's body lying on the floor, Charlie on his back in the distance and Sidney with Jill and Trevor together.

Dewey goes for his walkie-talkie, "I need paramedics in here!" he requests.

Slowly Sidney's own blood loss finally registers in her own mind and she feels her balance and strength weaken enough for her to let go of the wound just as paramedics get to her left.

"We've got it ma'am," a woman says as a man moves over to Sidney, everything seeming to be in slow motion and in a blur as she falls onto her right side. The man looking her over sees her blood loss and her face is pale and sweaty.

"Stay with me Jill, fight it," Sidney partially mumbles as the woman and another guy comes and helps put Jill onto a stretcher.

The paramedic with Sidney uses his mini flashlight to look over her eyes, she can vaguely hear him telling her to look at him and stay awake. But the adrenaline to fight for her and Jill against the killers has left her system and the stab wound with the blood loss is finally taking its toll on her.

Finally her mind gets clouded over and she passes out.

* * *

><p>Lying in her bed, Jill's mind goes over everything that happened in the past few days and the fight for her life that evening. Hearing the paramedics inform the doctors about when she was stabbed, what they did to help her, what Sidney did to help and how much she was bleeding. She went over how they said she stayed alert and that she was going to be okay.<p>

Now with an IV in her arm, her side wrapped in thick gauze and on her nice and snug. Pain meds keeping her stab wound pain mostly at bay. _The doctor said that I won't have a scar_ she smiles at that small thought. One part of her horrible night was not going to stay on her body as a reminder of the nightmare.

Mind still reeling from everything that happened, Sherif Dewey comes into the room and she smiles a little and he smiles back.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asks as he walks to her right side and places his right hand onto her right forearm for support.

His eyes sweet and concerned, knowing she has been through quite an ordeal. Jill nods, "I'm doing okay, how is Sidney?"

Dewey smiles at her, a proud smile, "she is doing alright, she lost a fair amount of blood, but she is recovering well in her room."

Jill smiles a little, "I have her… my cousin who I don't really know, but got close with for this huge horrific nightmare. I've lost my friends, my mother, and two of my friends were killers, how did I not see that?" she looks at him bewildered.

"They hide it well, myself and a few other cops arrested Billy Lumis when Sid was first attacked. But we had nothing on him, we had no idea him or Stu were killers, they seemed and acted like everyone else. They blended in, I was stabbed in the back by one of them, I lost my sister to them, Sid lost her mother. In the end we had each other because we went through it together, it made us closer. You have us and Sid, I know we're not of your age, but still we'll always be there for you through this hard time," Dewey gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

Smiling at him a little, a tear making its way down her right cheek and she wipes at both of her eyes. "Thank you, how is your wife?"

He smirks, "Gale is doing fine, she is probably going to be out of here tomorrow or in another day," Dewey answers and watches her eyes. _How do I tell her something that I fear will make her have sleepless nights?_

"What is it?" Jill asks, seeing that he is holding something back. _If Charlie survived, I want to be as far away from him as possible_ she thought.

"The one killer, Charlie is alive, I wanted you to hear it from me instead of as background chatter between two cops or something. He is hand cuffed to his own bed with two officers watching him," he offers a reassuring smile. "He isn't getting away, you and Sidney are safe now.

"There is one other thing," Dewey said and he can tell Jill looks uncomfortable with that last bit of news he told her. _There is never an easy way to tell a victim that their attacker is alive and in the same building as you_. "It's not a big priority right now, but I do need to get a statement from you when you're ready. For now you should try and get some rest," Dewey answered and Jill bit her bottom lip.

_Can I sleep under the same roof as Charlie? _"I want to see Sidney," Jill said, her voice soft but her eyes steady.

Giving a small sigh, he looks at his watch to see that for normal hours it is very late, but for Jill it could be her first of long sleepless nights. Looking at Jill again he gives a small nod, "okay, I'll take you to see Sid."

Pulling her sheets off, Dewey lowers the boarder so she can swing her legs over and stand up. But everything is done carefully and slowly, her abdomen still hurts and she is controlling her breathing so she doesn't overdo it right away.

"You sure you want to go right now?" Dewey asks and Jill gives a firm nod. _She is stubborn_ he smiles at the thought and watches as she finally gets to her feet, his right hand on her left shoulder to show he is there for her.

Walking out of the room at a slow pace, the two start down the hallway, lots of rooms are dark, unoccupied. Glancing into one of the rooms Jill notices Dewey look in.

"Whose room is it?" Jill asks and Dewey smiles at her.

"That's Gale's room, and she's awake, probably waiting for news on you now."

Jill smiles up at him, "why don't you go in? Just tell me which room Sidney is in and I promise I won't be long," she offered and Dewey looks down the hallway and back at Gale's room door before looking at Jill.

"Okay, Sidney's room is 2015… I'll be timing you," Dewey did his best attempt at warning the young girl, but she just smiled and he smiled back.

"Roger that chief," Jill decided to humour him and started to walk down the hallway as Dewey went into Gale's room.

"Hey… how's Jill?" Gale asks once Dewey comes in.

He smiles at her, glancing at the door, "she's doing pretty good, she's tough… and she's on that all too familiar road to recovery."

Gale nods, eyebrows raised, "yes… that very familiar road…"

Stepping into Sidney's room, her eyes closed, comfortable and at the beginning stages of recovery which is relaxing. Doing very little.

Quietly walking over, Sidney opens her eyes, no alarm in them as she smiles upon seeing Jill walk in. "Hey, how are you doing Jill?" it terrified her; to see Jill in the state she was in when the paramedics came in. To see her walking, most of the colour having returned to her face, it made Sidney smile to see that she was making a pretty good physical recovery.

"I'm okay, found out that Charlie is alive and somewhere in this building," Jill said as she walked up to the side of Sidney's bed. Placing her left hand onto the boarder railing."

Sidney showed no fear, after years of fighting with creeps, surviving, writing her book, and also the fact that she didn't want to alarm Jill. "We won't be seeing him again, I'm sure Dewey put his two best men to watch over him."

Biting her lower lip, "what's going to happen?" Jill asked, obviously uneasy with what the answer could be. _I don't want to be living in fear of him getting out and coming after us again_.

She wanted to assure her that nothing would happen, but she knew that some things were out of control. Especially when a killer has his mindset. _I can't promise her that nothing bad will come… that Charlie will stay put away… because of what has happened recently_ closing her eyes for a moment.

"You can come back with me, if you'd like, to where I live now," Sidney opened her eyes, she knew that if Charlie ever got out the last thing he would be able to do is travel long distances. "If you have a specific place in mind you would like to move to, we will if it makes you more comfortable… okay?"

Jill took a deep breath, "okay," she looked at Sidney and smiled in appreciation, she was being honest and knew about her fears. _Probably because of what she has been through as it is… she was my age once going through this_.

Opening her mouth to say something more, a sharp, blasting pain rips across the backs of her knees, she cries out and her knees buckle instantly. Left hand gripping the rail of Sidney's bed for support, Sidney's eyes became instantly alarmed when she saw Jill go down suddenly. And then why. "Jill!"

Standing behind Jill with an extendable metal wand like what she'd seen Alice use up on soldiers on City Hall in Toronto in Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Charlie looked pissed about the fact that his night had not gone at all according to plan and pleased with himself when he heard Jill and saw the look on Sidney's face.

Immediately reaching up for the red button for assistance, Charlie struck out the wand at her, "don't you dare!" he warned before using the stick to pull the little device away and out of her reach.

Grabbing onto Jill's hair he pulls her back, away from the bed and she struggles, crying out with her feet slipping on the floor. "You and Jill ruined my night, but you shall not ruin what I was striving you… ooooh no," Charlie grins wickedly.

Sidney works on getting the railing down, "what? You want to kill us and escape? You know that won't work."

Charlie let go of Jill's hair and whipped out a gun from the back of his hospital pants, pointing it at Sidney, "oh no?" he puts the wand away and then pulls out a set of hand-cuffs. "Attach yourself to the bed railing."

Looking at the handcuffs, Sidney looks him in the eye before taking them from him. "You wanted me to come to your Cinema Club… this was never about Jill so let her go."

Chuckling as he watched Sidney stall in putting the handcuffs on, he knew it was futile, "I cannot let Jill go, she is a huge key in all of this, the new high school survivor to the killings by two guys again? Being related to the famous Sidney Prescott who has survived three times only to come to her end with her little cousin?"

What Charlie didn't notice was that Jill was turning herself around to be facing him, but crouched down _you killed all those people! My mother and my two best friends! _In one fluid motion she burst and Charlie saw her at the last second before she tackled him into the bedside table.

He grunted when his back hit the table rim, and heard something wobble behind him. Lifting his gun to shoot at her, he didn't see her right fist before she punched him in the left temple.

In the corner of Jill's eye she saw him moving his gun and grabbed it just after she punched him, his grip loosened enough for her to yank it out of his hand.

Sidney moves quickly to lower the railing, wanting to get to her feet, cringing as she does so, her stitches just as fresh as Jill's and Charlie's.

Charlie struck out his right knee, catching Jill at her stitched up stab wound, she pulled away, clutching at her side and gun in her other hand but being held by the top and not the handle.

Sidney finally gets the railing down and maneuvers her legs over the side.

Turning around Charlie sees what was wobbling, the hard plastic water jug. Putting the wand into his left hand, grabbing the jug with his right, he wastes no time in advancing on Jill.

Seeing the jug in his hands, her eyes go wide and she ducks as he swings it at her from her left side. Her abdomen protests. Her head suddenly swimming from the quick dodge and the hit she'd received only seconds earlier.

Charlie saw this, and swings hard for a backhand blow with the jug. Sidney got to her feet just in time to see the jug hit Jill in the right corner of her forehead. With that Jill fell, knocked out onto her left side.

Tears of rage stinging her eyes at seeing her little cousin go through so much in one night, she glared at Charlie who pulled out his wand, looking pleased with himself. "One down… one to go," and looked at Sidney to point his wand at the handcuffs now sitting on the bed, "attach yourself now… no more stalling."

Grabbing the handcuffs again, Sidney puts the one on around her wrist and the other on the bed just as they both hear slow moving footsteps outside in the hallway.

"Sid?" came Dewey's voice from the hallway and Charlie narrowed his eyes on her.

"If you warn him, I'll kill him and give Jill a slow and painful death!" he threatened as he hurried to the entrance to see a closet to the left. Charlie stepped into it and closed the door ajar, setting the jug down to be using his wand once again.

Stepping into the room, Dewey spots Jill on her side and Sidney handcuffed to the bed, "Sid! What happened?" he hurried over to Jill just as Charlie stepped out of the closet.

"It's Charlie," Sidney said just as Dewey saw blood at the spot where the jug had hit her. Hearing what Sidney said made him stand up and spin around at once, gun out in his right hand for the wand to strike him in the right elbow.

"No Dewey!" Sidney cried, unable to do anything from her position but watch.

Crying out at the sudden burst of pain in his arm, Dewey drops the gun and steps away, but Charlie swings again and gets Dewey in the back of the right knee making him go down on that knee.

Wasting no time, Charlie hits Dewey one last time in the head and Dewey falls onto his stomach, slumped over and knocked out. "I expected more," Charlie looks a little irritated. He expected more protection to be done for the two and more guards on him, taking them out had been easy in his mind.

"Dewey? Sidney?" Gale's voice could be heard from the hallway, Charlie took Dewey's gun that he had dropped and moved to the side so she wouldn't see him right away when she came in.

Walking in, Gale spots Jill lying on the floor unconscious, "Jill…" Gale looks up to see Sidney handcuffed to the bed, "Sid." Her eyes travel over to see her husband knocked out, slumped uncomfortably she would guess on the floor and finally Charlie holding the gun on her.

Raising her hands up, "this is more of a party than I wanted for this evening… but nevertheless, I'll make do… keep your hands up and walk over there. Now," Charlie instructed, directing her to move to the corner, far enough away from him so that if she were to get a chance on him, he would have enough time to react.

He walks out to get himself between Gale and Sidney, grinning to himself, "first Jill… then Sidney and your husband and now you… quite the lucky bunch."

"Lucky? And how long do you think you'll be running from the cops before they catch and kill you for your crimes?" Gale asked and Charlie shrugged a bit.

Sidney looked down at Jill to see her stirring, crouching low and reaching out she touches Jill's right leg, the gun she had taken from Charlie just inches from Jill's hands. "Jill… wake up," Sidney whispered.

"We'll see… I know how the cops think so I think I'll be able to outsmart them for a little while," Charlie responded, oblivious to Sidney trying to wake up Jill.

"Really?" Gale asked and gave him the look of 'are you stupid?' and his grin began to falter. "If you're going by how movies represent the police then you don't know how they think and you will be caught for thinking like a cocky know it all horror movie buff. I wouldn't even give you a day!"

Using Gale's slightly raised voice to mask her own of trying to wake Jill up, she rubs Jill's lower right leg some more, "wake up Jill, come on," Sidney whispered a little louder when Gale got louder.

Charlie took two steps towards her, tightening his grip on the gun and staring her in the eye, "you always did have a sharp tongue, but trouble is from what I have heard. It has never helped you… you put on this tough chick act, pushing people around, and from what I heard in a Q and A just after Cotton's death. 'Stop at nothing to get the story, the facts and the fame' and someone had asked you… was it worth it and you never got a chance to answer, so…" Charlie drawled on.

His eyes dark, piercing as he watches for reactions from Gale, and while talking Sidney successfully got Jill to wake up. Sitting up, head pounding, palms on the floor as she works on steadying her focus, lying on the floor and hearing Charlie. Her eyes go over the floor and find the gun she'd grabbed from Charlie, she reaches over and grabs it while moving her legs into a crouched position.

"Was it worth it?" Charlie almost snarled at Gale, not moving her eyes away from him, but able to see Jill slowly rise up and draw the gun.

Her hands lowering ever so slightly, "that answer will be in my own book once it is written and published," Gale said in a matter of fact tone.

Charlie cocked his head as Jill stood up fully just behind him, he opened his mouth to make one more smart mouth comment. "Drop the gun or I will make you drop," Jill cocked the handgun for him to hear that she meant business.

Smiling to himself, Charlie glances over his shoulder, "would you like to know who killed your mother… who killed Olivia and who slashed your arm?"

Jill set her eyes on his back, "all I need to know is that whoever killed them and hurt me don't hurt anyone else and get what they deserve. Now," she rests her index finger on the trigger, "drop the gun or I will make you drop, I will not tell you again."

Charlie rolls his eyes, "very well," he said dryly, Gale watching him closely and not trusting him.

"Jill!" Gale shouted and just as she did, Charlie dropped and spun around with his gun. Seeing him drop and begin to turn, his gun making its way around to shoot her, two bangs go off and Sidney flinched.

_Did she get him? Is Jill okay? _Sidney wondered as she tried to see around her little cousin as Dewey groaned, slowly coming around after hearing the gunshots.

Sidney moves around as far as she can to her right to see and hear the barrel of Charlie's gun hit the floor, he looks stunned while Gale hurries around him to stand on Jill's left. She finally sees it, two red dots begin to form in Charlie's chest as he lets go of the gun and rolls onto his back.

Gale puts her hand onto Jill's hands, "it's okay Jill… you got him… it's over," she said to her gently, she looked up at Gale and then down at the gun before lowering her arms.

"Freeze!" Dept Hicks ordered as she stepped into the room, gun at the ready to see Gale taking the gun from Jill, Dewey sitting up slowly. "What happened in here?" Hicks asked as she went to her belt to pull out the keys for the handcuffs.

"Jill came to visit me, Charlie attacked and knocked her out… made me handcuff myself to the bed. Dewey got knocked out, then Gale came in and distracted him while I woke up Jill as she managed to get Charlie's first gun off of him," Sidney quickly summarized.

Dept Hicks walked over to Sidney and unlocked her handcuffs, "I went to check up on Charlie in his room and found the officers in there subdued, I knew he must have come looking for one of the girls."

Putting her hand onto Jill's upper back, Gale looks at her concerned, "are you okay?" and sees the blood on the side of Jill's head. _That will give you an incredible headache soon enough_ she thought.

Sidney got up as Dewey got to his feet slowly, cringing, "what a night," he muttered while Sidney went over to Jill's right, clutching at her abdomen.

"I… I think so," Jill said as Sidney came to her other side and gave Gale the nod for her to go and see how Dewey is.

Dept Hicks went over to Charlie's body to check on his pulse and found none, grabbing her walkie-talkie, "the surviving suspect is down, I need officers to come to Sidney Prescott's room, and medical attention is needed for three."

Jill's eye son Charlie's body, Sidney gently holds the left side of Jill's face, "Jill?" Sidney said, she knew she couldn't ask 'what's on your mind?' or 'what is it?' as neither really fit in her mind. _She just shot down one of the killers responsible for her losing four classmates, her mother, my agent and who tried to kill the both of us twice._

Pulling her eyes away from Charlie, Jill sees the worry in Sidney's eyes and notices for the first time that her hand is warm on her face. Comforting in the moment, "I killed him," Jill suddenly looked surprised at his death, relieved that he is gone and shocked that she had done it.

Nodding slowly, "if you didn't kill him, he would have killed you," Sidney said and Jill glances at his body as officers came into the room and nurses with doctors.

_It was him who cut me… Charlie who killed Olivia…he can't kill or hurt anyone else now_ looking at Sidney, "it's over," Jill said and saying the words helped to make it real.

The End

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please tell me your thoughts, when most of it was done I changed the fight scene a bit in my mind and decided I liked version two better. I didn't want to post this till after the whole story was done ^_^<p>

Started: Wednesday June. 29, 2011 at 11:32 p.m.

Finished: Monday July. 4, 2011 at 11:03 a.m.

SLITH


End file.
